TALES OF WANDER: Arrival
by Wanderer3
Summary: A new dark figure appears...Who is he? What does he want? and is he friend or foe? Read and find out. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the routine… I own nothing mentioned here except for the character(s) I make up, who will be mentioned later.  I give full credit to whomever and wherever it is due and since I'm not making any money off of this all …no one should be able to send their lawyers after me, so there HA! 

Rating: hmmmm… 'PG-13' maybe low 'R' tops; moderate language, violence : ^)   maybe a little suggestive dialogue later on, that's about it.  

Summary: The clan plans to take a rest…but the Quarrymen have other ideas.  They re-appear after weeks of silence, and in a big way.  Read and see what happens…you might be surprised. :^)

This story is inspired by "Chris' Chronicles" by Wyrd Sister, and dedicated to her as well.  Since she convinced me to put this idea on paper, so to speak.  I also hope I don't confuse anyone.  I know some of you out there don't speak English as a first language.  

**: **^)

I acknowledge the existence of Season 3 of the Gargoyles series (The Goliath Chronicles), and this takes place a little after "Angels of the Night," the final episode…I think that's the title.

Author's ranting: I also don't see what some people have against TGC; I thought it was good… well everyone has their opinion I guess.

""—talking

++ -- author's occasional smart-ass commentary

-- has various uses

Everything else – action, narration and descriptions

***********************************************************************************************

It seemed to start out like any other night.

Mid to late autumn had settled over the mountainous form of the Manhattan skyline.  The air cool and crisp, the city's denizens wearing thicker clothing as they walked the street for whatever drove them, even a light covering of snow still covered the top of some of the buildings.  Just another long, routine autumn night.

++'Yeah right!' is the basic feeling you're supposed to get from reading this.++

***************************

Atop the Eyrie Building, high above the busy city streets, sat Castle Wyvern home to the now dubbed 'Manhattan Clan' of Gargoyles.  It was dusk, and the sun was quickly sinking below the horizon on its early departure time during this time of the year.  

Atop the highest battlements sat Goliath on his usual perch, and patiently standing a few feet back was his beloved Elisa Maza, calmly awaiting his awakening.  Below, on the smaller ramparts was the rest of the clan also waiting for the new night to begin.

Then the last of the sun curved below the distant horizon and the collection of stone creatures began to awaken.  The small cracks that began to form grew longer and larger and larger pieces of rock began fall off as well.  Goliath's massive form began to stand and flung the rest of the rocky bits of his body with the customary gargoyle roar/yawn that they all did every night.

"I never seem to get tired of that." Elisa mused to herself, walking over the _man_ she has grown to love.  "Hey, Big Guy.  Sleep well?"

"Like a rock…as always."  Goliath joked, earning him an even bigger and delightful smile from Elisa.

"So, the usual patrol routine tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." Goliath answered simply, "Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, no reason, it's just that it's been quiet lately and I was wondering if you might take a break for a night or two.  You know, a chance to have some time to take rest and relax.  I'd like to spend some time with you guys without having to look over my shoulder and see someone ready to attack us." Elisa added with a laugh.  Hoping against hope that with the recent low-crime rate and Quarrymen sightings down to hardly worth noticing, she could get a little time alone with Goliath without it being in an official 'guardians of the city' situation, with a fight before them.  Their first official 'date' didn't go too well, since that's when the Quarrymen first appeared.

Goliath thought that some relaxation time was a good idea, he smiled and looked out over the city, "Things have been a little uneventful lately, so I think it would do the clan some good to take some extra time for themselves." With that he made up his mind and returned his gaze to Elisa and cheerfully said, "Very well, when patrols are over tonight, everyone is taking a few nights off."  Goliath then shifted his gaze downward and watched the clan prepare themselves for the nights patrols.  With that he stepped off the battlement and glided down to them.  

As he landed, they all stood at attention, to await their leader's commands.  

"So, Goliath same routine tonight?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yes, but with one exception."  They all looked at him with various degrees of confusion or curiosity, "I've decided that after tonight, we'll be taking a break from our patrols for a short while.  A vacation of sorts."

Small cheers resounded throughout the ranks.  Everyone eager for the chance to be by themselves and relax, for a change.  Not worrying about going after every would-be mugger and thief in the city.  Besides, the patrols have gotten boring quite frankly.

"Wow, thanks Goliath." exclaimed Broadway. "Patrols have been getting quiet lately."

"Quiet Broadway, or you'll jinx it for the rest of us."  laughed Lex.

"Ha, ha very funny Lex." Was Broadway's reply more than a little annoyance in his voice. 

Smiling at the conversation Goliath added "Don't thank me, it wasn't all my idea.  You should really thank Elisa for suggesting it."  By that time she had worked her way down from the battlement and was behind him as he made the remark.

"Oh, well then, thanks Elisa," corrected Broadway with his a kind smile on his face.

"Yeah, 'You go Girl'!" added Brooklyn being his usual smart-ass self, snapping his talons in the air.

"You're Welcome" with a laugh that was soon joined by a few others.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going," urged Angela as she hopped up ready to spring into the air, eager to get the night's patrol over with, for the promised reward of a vacation.

"Very, well.  We'll take the same patrol routes that we all took last night and return to the castle around midnight or so.  Understood?" the last word said with an extra bit of authority to remind them to handle tonight as seriously and alert as they would any other night.  They all nodded with understanding and agreement and paired off, "Alright, now then, let's be off." With that they all took to the autumn sky, with big swoop sounds as they glided off into the night.

Angela and Lex were paired together for tonight's patrol, as were Goliath and Hudson and Brooklyn and Broadway, leaving poor little Bronx where he was to watch them off and then go and happily chew on that large bone he'd been working on for the last few nights.  

After each pair went their separate directions, Elisa turned and went down to her reserved parking spot so she could go on duty for the night.  She also eagerly waited for the vacation time, since she had a lot of it that she was '_convinced_' to use some of by Captain Chavez.  So she thought why not let Goliath and the others have some as well?

***************************

A little later that night…

Lex and Angela glided over the park casually discussing what they planned on doing during their time off.  

"Why would you want to spend most of your time off sitting in front of that computer of yours?" Angela asked somewhat confused.  But she probably knew the answer anyway. He was a geek, plain and simple.

"Hey, there's a lot of interesting things to see on the Internet nowadays and there's a couple of new games Xanatos gave me that I wanna try."  Lex seemed obviously excited at such a prospect.  "So what do you have planned?  A romantic evening with _Broadway_ I take it." Said Lex, in a joking fashion complete with a fluttering of his eyelashes as he said the name of Angela's mate.

Angela blushed from a lavender colour to a dark maroon and said, "That's not really any of your business, Lex."

"Uh-huh." Chided the little gargoyle with a laugh.

"Anyway, I'll be glad when this patrol is over, with things so quiet lately, what could happen." Angela stated with enthusiasm.

"You know you probably just jinxed it with what you said, you know." Joked Lex as they turned towards the lake at the center of the park.  The trees had turned various colours of brown, red, yellow, orange and some in-between by the approach of the full-blown winter season.

"You can't believe that could actually happen do you?" she asked, unconvinced by his words.

"Hey, whenever someone on T.V. says 'What could happen?' or 'Things can't possibly get any worse' something _always_ happens to prove them wrong." Lex stated in a mocking tone.  Just then, as if on cue, a scream for help came from below. "Awww Dammit! Why did I have to right _tonight_ of all nights?" He pleaded to whatever god or gods who might have been listening.  But who were probably just having a good laugh at his expense anyway.

"Over there!" as Angela pointed they both saw a woman being chased by three men in worn out street clothes, "Probably just muggers again. I'll handle it, but stay nearby incase I need help." 

"Got it!" with that Angela dove towards the woman's pursuers and just as one of them was about to bring a bat down of the woman's head, he was tackled to the ground by a purple blur.

The other two barely realized what had happened.  Then the lavender gargress stood up in a battle stance with her wings open to full length, eyes burning with a reddish flame, and an intimidating growl coming from the pit of her stomach.  "Leave her alone!" she growled.  The would-be muggers took a few steps back in surprise.  Then something unexpected happened. They began to smile a malicious smile, the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' type of look on their faces.

Confused, the glare went out of Angela's eyes, with an eye-ridge raised in question.  Then, **CRACK** she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head and dropped to her knees.  Eyes blurred, head spinning, she looked around and saw that the woman she had meant to rescue with a bat in her hands and an evil smile on her face.

"Oh thank-you for your concern, for my well-being.  But as you can see, **monster**, it was not at all necessary." The woman remarked in a mocking tone.  Then several figures emerged from the nearby trees.  Quarrymen in their patented dark blue hoods and body armour, brandishing their charging shock-hammers towards their disabled and clearly outnumbered opponent.  A trap.  Angela stumbled to her feet, shaking her head to get clear her bearings and readied herself for a fight.  

Above Lexington saw the whole thing, "OH SHIT! There goes our vacation time." He said as he reached for the communicator he carried for emergencies. "This is Lexington calling… everyone.  Angela and I've been ambushed by about a dozen Quarrymen next to the lake in the park!" Lex hurriedly said into the communicator hoping someone heard him since he didn't have enough time to await a reply.  He swooped in to help Angela who was already fending off two or three Quarrymen at once.

Angela side-stepped one of their overhead lunges making the hammer slam into the ground instead of her skull, and swatted the attacker aside with her tail.  One was about to get the drop on her from behind when Lex tackled him full speed, which left the Quarryman unconscious.  Now with reinforcements, regrettably on both sides, round two could begin.

After a couple of minutes of the gargoyles using various dodges, punches, kicks and tail swipes to fend-off the blood-thirsty fanatics from almost every conceivable angle, the gargoyles began to get tired.  "I sure hope some of the others get here soon.  We can't keep this up much longer!" spoke Angela as she threw a Quarryman into a group of his loving pals, who were nice enough to catch him… with their faces.  

"You're telling me!" retorted Lex as he ducked under a hammer strike to his head, tripping the attacker with his tail, and then slamming his own body weight into the Quarryman's chest, like the pro-wrestlers he'd seen on T.V.  The fight continued and the two gargoyles had unintentionally drifted away from each other, giving the Quarrymen the advantage.  Then one of them got lucky and the advantage paid off.   A shot rang out from a small laser pistol and pierced Angela's right wing, preventing any escape.  She let out a scream of pain as the laser seared the membrane of her wing.  Lex turned to help but a Quarryman he thought was down, tapped him with his shock-hammer, and was knocked to the ground.  There wasn't any force behind the hammer, but with a full electrical charge, there didn't have to be.  Losing consciousness Lex was thrown against a tree, and he thought he heard them say something about ganging up on Angela, but before he could hear it all clearly, his vision faded to black.  

Meanwhile, with the momentary lapse in her focus, due to the pain in her wing, Angela was beset by a number of Quarrymen who proceeded to pummel her mercilessly.  First, one of them cupped his fists together and brought them down on the back of Angela's head to disorient her again, then another slammed his un-charged hammer into her ribs, causing blood to spill from her mouth.  She doubled over but not before she received another crack to her ribs, which guaranteed that they were broken, and left her crumpled on the ground.  Then a number of others began punching and kicking her while she was down, and unable to defend herself properly from their attacks.  

The Quarrymen's group leader stepped through the crowd, clearly spotted by the gold colouring around his shoulder pads, "Good-bye and good riddance, Monster!" he spat at her, moving closer with a hammer in his hand.  As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she remembered, clearly, was the sound of him pumping the handle and thus charging the hammer with its familiar sound.  With the hammer reaching its full charge, he readied himself to deliver the Deathblow to Angela's skull, his hammer raised.  Then at the very edge of complete unconsciousness, where it is difficult to tell whether you are still dreaming or awake, Angela thought she heard one of them screaming, in either surprise, fear or pain.

***************************

Meanwhile not far away…

The buildings beside them were mere blurs as Goliath and the others met up and followed Lexington's distress call.  They glided as fast as they could towards the park.  When the group of winged warriors had cleared the last of the office buildings the park and its lake were laid clearly before them.  They dove towards the center with all they speed they could muster and upon landing at the scene they immediately took battle stances, eyes glowing, senses alert, Hudson even had his sword drawn, all were ready for a fight.

But as they looked around, the group's faces contorted to various looks of confusion, shock and even revulsion.

"By the dragon, lads.  What happened here?" Hudson whispered in shock as he saw the carnage that lay before him. 

"If you ask me, it looks like a dragon is exactly what came through here," Brooklyn added amazed, while he pointed a talon before him. "And through them."

The Quarrymen that they had expected to be standing over their other clan-members, their family, were strewn about the scene in various forms of disarray.  Bodies were lying everywhere, almost twenty in all.  Their hammers were cracked, bent and other wise destroyed, their owners were in no better shape.  Some with arms and legs expertly broken and contorted into unnatural positions, others with necks snapped, a small group with laser burns surrounded another who had the aforementioned weapon in his crushed hand.  A couple had slash and stab marks from some sort of two-pronged metal weapon, a few shards of it still sticking out of one of the corpses.  The group had not seen such a massacre since the spell was cast, but even the Dark Ages had seen few incidents like this. 

As Hudson was about to go over and check a couple of the bodies more closely, a quick word stopped him, "STOP!" slightly startled from being shaken out of their stupor, they all looked at the owner of the voice, hoping it wasn't some bystander making a wrong conclusion.  Thankfully it wasn't.

Elisa raced to the scene, virtually unaffected by the slaughter.  "Step back!" she practically commanded the others.

"Why?" asked Hudson, being a little confused for a moment.

"There's dirt all around here, some of the tracks are still visible.  If some people see more gargoyle tracks then there are already, they might automatically assume the worst, and that wouldn't help you guys out with the good public opinion you've recently built-up."  She stated clearly, the others taking a few steps back, checking that their tracks were not visible, as they saw the logic in Elisa's statement. "But, if only one or two gargoyle tracks are seen, I think I could still convince some people that 'there is no way **two** gargoyles did this, or even **could** do it even if they wanted to'.  Sigh**** I'll see what I can do once the forensic unit gets fini…" before she could finish the thought she was cut-off by Broadway.

A thought had suddenly snapped into the front of his mind, and Broadway blurted, "Angela, and Lex!" Also remembering why they had come here, the group looked the area over frantically seeing nothing.  

Then a wary moan came from behind them, they turned and saw its owner, "Lexington!" said Goliath and they all moved around him. "Lexington…Lexington what happened."  Giving the small gargoyle a light shake as he seemed to regain enough consciousness.

"Uh…. Quarryman… Bastards, laid a trap…thought we were helping that person… but she was one of them… we fought as hard as we could…but last I saw, a laser blast went through Angela's wing" he stated slowly.  "Then one of them got the drop on me with his hammer and then everything just went black until now.  What happened?" Lex finished, the ringing almost gone from his ears.

"Apparently, you had some help…_mean_ help too" pointed Brooklyn, as he motioned to the scene behind them. "But where's Angela now?"

Broadway had already taken to the air to search for his love, frantically calling out her name "Angela… Angela…ANGELA!!" he couldn't find her anywhere, not in the crowd of Quarrymen, nor could he find her in the nearby trees.  He was going out of his mind with worry for her safety.  Then he spotted something… movement, but not from the one he was looking for.  "Hey, Elisa!" He said over his communicator.  He continued when she replied, "One of the Quarryman is still alive down there." He thus began gliding in circles around the area to indicate where he saw the lone Quarryman.  Thankfully he caught himself, remembering what Elisa had said about his tracks and the public's opinion… just in time too.  He _was_ about to glide down to interrogate the person himself, but instead decided to let Elisa handle it.

Elisa ran to where she saw Broadway gliding and found the Quarryman mentioned slumped up against a boulder.  As she got to him she saw that he was unmasked with a look of unimaginable horror in his vacant eyes, "What happened?" she asked calmly.

"A-a de-de-demon…a demon in a man's body… a demon!" as he said these words his eyes were small and darted across his vision, and his voice shaken and in a panic. He just kept repeating those words over and over again.  

"Elisa what happened?" shouted Goliath from a ways away after he and the others worked their way around the scene, Hudson making sure he covered their tracks.  

After looking around a little, she responded, "It's okay guys you can come closer, your tracks won't be easy to spot here!"  They came closer, Hudson still cautiously looking to make sure Elisa was right and trying to guess what had happened as best he could.  They approached the stricken man, who made no notice of them at all.  It was as if he wasn't afraid of or hated the gargoyles anymore.  Slightly surprised at this, Goliath looked to Elisa.  Sensing his question she replied, "he just keeps saying something about 'a demon.'"

"Demona? Or another group of gargoyles?" Brooklyn asked, a somewhat angry look across his face.

"No, not Demona.  While I don't doubt she _would_ do something like this," Elisa responded waving her hand to the scene behind them. "He said 'a demon in a man's body.' Even if she was in her human form, I don't think even she _could_ have done what we saw back there."

"I think Elisa's right lads," Hudson chimed in, "from what I could see from the tracks, it all happened incredibly fast, and I only saw human footprints, boots…a couple looked pretty deep and swiveled, like a lot of force and speed was put into changing the person's direction.  But I can't make any other guesses unless I get closer."

"That'll do for now old friend," stated Goliath with his hand raised to his mentor. "But we should probably leave, the police will be here soon and they may start asking a number of somewhat… difficult questions."  

"Right, they should be here soon.  I'll stay here until they arrive and think of a good cover story if they ask about more gargoyles.  I'll meet you back at the castle as soon as I can, with any information we have about what happened." The others nodded in agreement and began to walk away but not before Lexington noticed something on the boulder.

"Uh… did anyone else notice that?" Lex asked as he pointed to the mentioned spot he noticed.  The others looked and noticed that something was written or burned into the boulder not far from the lone survivor. 

_Thus is the fate of those who prey on the hated innocent_

_By whatever means, by whatever reason,_

_Hatred directed towards **any **creed._

_I will not be tolerant._

Just below the message was the imprint of a five-fingered hand in the rock…a human hand.  Supposedly left there by the message's author with great strength seemingly used to press it into the rock.

"Well, isn't that just a little spooky," remarked Brooklyn. "What do you suppose it means?" he asked to no one in particular.

"It's a message and a warning from a vigilante.  And something tells me we haven't seen the last of him, whoever he is.  But the real question is…who or what's going to be his next target?" Elisa said with ominous caution in her voice as she looked at the bodies behind them.  She then moved a little closer to Goliath hoping his strength would somehow ease the sense of worry she felt in the back of her mind.  But as she looked into his eyes she saw that he was just as worried as she was, about this new figure.  

And that scared her.

***********************************************************************************************

'DUN-DUN-DUN'  scary plot twist music Who is this mysterious vigilante?  What are his motives? What does he have against the Quarrymen? And how could he have done what he did?  For these answers and more tune in next time…Same Gargoyle place… Same…slaps across the face Whoa… sorry, kind of zoned out there.  **: **^P

Well, there goes chapter one.  I have the plan for chapter two, which I will get to soon.  Please R suggestions will be appreciated.  = ^) and I'll get another chapter up soon…if you want me to that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine… Owners of Gargoyles: Me – NOOO! :^(  Disney and Buena Vista – YES **:**^) (Whazzup Mouse?).  Only a couple of people and things in these stories are of my creation.  I make no money from this, so … Tough luck lawyers! HA HA! **:**^D

**Rating: **PG-13; coarse language, violence (well duh *evil grinning*) (R-rating might be pushing it a little in my view)

**Summary:** Quarrymen are dead (_Big loss_), Angela's missing (gasp), and a mysterious new figure has apparently made an appearance.  But did he/she/it _rescue_ Angela or simply saved her for something else?

Dedication: again this group of stories is dedicated to Wyrd Sister, in appreciation for all her help with them.  ***Thumbs-up*** 

Ranting: If you spot a reference to another series, or a movie, or a band/singer, etc.  I fully recognize and acknowledge that it **isn't** **mine…** so please don't bother pointing that out.  I'm still tinkering on the format, so please bear with me. =^)

""—talking

++ -- author's occasional commentary

-- various uses; sounds, thoughts, etc.

Everything else is action and description

TALES OF WANDER: Arrival – Chapter 2 

Where is she now?  What happened?  Is she all right?  Who or _What_ did that to those Quarrymen?  When is Elisa going to get here and tell us what the hell happened!?!

Over and over again these were the thoughts running themselves through Broadway's mind as he paced back and forth over the castle walls.  They had returned straight to the castle after viewing the scene in the park.  No one said anything about it, no one had to.  While the Quarrymen were their hated enemies who would have killed them all if given half a chance, the clan still thought that even _they_ did not deserve to die the way they did for their misguided views.  

When arriving at the castle Goliath explained their situation to Xanatos, whom was more than willing to use all his resources to help.  But even Xanatos' patience has limits.  Broadway was so jittery, and anxious that his pacing was wearing a groove in the floor of the Great Hall and Xanatos had to 'insist' that they all wait in the courtyard.  He assured them all that Detective Maza would be sent to them as soon as she arrived.  But that still didn't ease the sense of worry and near panic that has plagued Broadway's mind since returning to the castle almost 2 hours ago.

Finally, trying to get him to stop his mind-numbing pacing, Brooklyn spoke up, "Hey Broadway you need to calm down," he started.  Broadway didn't even look up still lost in his concern.  "Look, bro I know how you feel.  Bu…"

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?"  Broadway roared in anger, eyes glowing, his temper unnecessarily short at the moment. "It's not **your** mate missing out there!"  he added, pointing to the city skyline.  The last statement was more of an insult than a statement to his rookery brother and Broadway knew it.

Brooklyn's narrowed gaze snapped to meet Broadway's.  Brooklyn rose and almost stood eye to eye with his brother and stared a hole right through him.  With this Lexington began inching away from the two brothers, making his way a little closer to where Goliath and Hudson were.  Making sure that he wouldn't be caught in the middle of those two should their quarrel escalate into an actual fight. 

Brooklyn then spoke to Broadway, a distant hint of anger in his voice but he was still in full control of his actions, "Angela's choice in a mate was exactly that, **Her** **Choice**.  But just because she chose you as her mate, doesn't mean that the rest of us," indicating Lex and himself with a wave of his hand, "have completely turned our backs on her.  She's a part of this clan, this family, and we all care about her, in one form or another, and we are **_all_** worried sick about her." Brooklyn then took a deep breath to steady himself and sighed in the usual gargoyle manner, and continued in a softer tone, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "But pacing around like this won't make any real difference.  We have to wait for Elisa to get here, then we'll figure out what our next move is.  We **will** find her." He finished, staring into his brother's pain-filled eyes.

Broadway's head lowered and his ears drooped, "Brook…I…I'm sorry.  What I said was out of line.  I just couldn't stop myself.  It's just …" he was silenced by his brother's raised hand.

"Hey.  Forget about it, it's completely understandable.  You don't have to explain." said Brooklyn.  But he was still hurt deep down, Broadway's words bringing to mind Brooklyn's feelings of emptiness, and sorrow at Angela choosing Broadway.  But he would respect her decision and There are other fish in the sea, thought the hopeless romantic trying to cheer himself up a little.  Bringing his mind back to the present, "Now, would you sit down! Your pacing is driving me nuts!" Brooklyn stated humourously.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint," replied Broadway, with a bit of a smile. "Brook. Thanks for talking me down." He said in appreciation.

"No problem, bro.  You'd have done the same for me.  Anyway, you were easy, but I don't even wanna think about trying to do the same thing with Goliath." He added quietly looking towards their leader, who was only staring out over the city.  If he was worried, years of being a leader had taught him to hide it very well.

Gee…I never thought about that Broadway thought to himself.

***************************

About 30 minutes later…

The trio was just sitting there waiting, staring out over the skyline.  Then they heard a familiar and welcomed voice.

"HEY GUYS!" it was Elisa.  All of them jumped from where they were and headed for the courtyard as fast as they could.  The clan gathered around Elisa and thankfully remembered to stay calm…relatively anyway.  

Goliath stepped forward and spoke, "Well Elisa, please tell us what have you found out so far?" he asked politely. 

"Not much," she began, "but the forensic people have been all over that scene and are more than a little confused.  They've still only done the preliminaries, it'll take a few more hours for anything more extensive but this is what they have so far," Elisa explained and then pulled a list she wrote after talking to one of the forensics people. She began summarizing the points, "There seemed to be nothing special about how the Quarrymen were killed, it was mainly like we saw; broken necks, stray laser fire, blunt force trauma and that strange metal weapon were how some were killed, we'll get a better idea once the coroner is done with the bodies.  But, fortunately, a couple more had only broken arms and/or legs and were knocked unconscious, not killed.  Once they regain consciousness they and the scared on we found will be questioned and maybe we'll find out more.  But…" she trailed off.

"But what? Is it about Angela?" asked Broadway.

"No, sorry.  It's just that…from what evidence was gathered this guy came out of the trees and did what he did with strength that could give you guys a run-for-your-money.  Not only that but apparently from the tracks, he did it all _running _nearly as fast as car.  Most of those guys never even realized what was happening and then they were beaten, battered and killed before they even hit the ground.  No human I can think of could do all that so fast," Elisa finished, but with a concerned look on her face.

Lex whistled in amazement, "Whoever this guy is, he's good…dangerous…totally psycho…but good."

"Indeed.  Is there anything I can do detective?" asked Xanatos as he wedged his way into the conversation, hearing everything.  He was in his usual black coloured clothing with a jacket on to ward off the cold.  He stepped closer to the little gathering, his hands in his pockets, and a serious look on his face while standing in his usual confident demeanor.  Owen his faithful assistant was, as usual, not far away from his boss's side, but he had excused himself to one side to take a call.  

"Yes there is," she replied and produced an evidence bag from her coat, handing it to Xanatos.

"And this would be?" he curiously inquired.

"Shards from that metal weapon that was used on the Quarrymen.  I convinced one of the forensics people to let me have a piece." 

"I'm not sure I should I even ask how you convinced them?  But…what _did_ you tell them, anyway?" Xanatos asked, humour mixing with his overwhelming curiousity as he tucked the evidence bag into his own coat.

"The truth." She stated simply.

"Oh?" he said raising a questioning eyebrow, with a smile, "and what sort of spin did you put on it?"  He was no one's fool, she wouldn't tell **_that_** particular truth unless absolutely necessary.

"No real spin… I told them I had some friends who work with Xanatos Enterprises and that they could help get it analyzed faster and better than they could." As she finished her story, a bit of a smile crossed her face due to its irony.

Xanatos couldn't help but chuckle a little.  He was genuinely impressed by her inventiveness.  "Sometimes the truth can be the best lie.  I'll have it analyzed as soon as possible," he stated in his usual confidence. "Anything else?"

"Just that the message we saw nearby was carved by some type of energy weapon, so if you could see about helping with that?"  Xanatos nodded.  He knew the police might ask him about the type of energy weapon anyway, so he better offer all the help he could right now and redirect their suspicions away from him.  "Also the handprint we saw was done by an _actual_ human hand." Elisa stated, looking down at her own hand. "We know that because we were able to get some fingerprints off it."

"What kind of human could have done all that?" Hudson asked in amazement.

Everyone remained silent for a moment contemplating the answer, when Owen surprisingly chimed in…

"I believe I may have the answer to your question, Hudson."

"Owen?" Xanatos asked.

"There's a caller…a rather informed caller wishing to speak to you, Mr. Xanatos."  Owen responded, somewhat hesitantly.

"Informed…how?" Xanatos asked, suspicion beginning to grow like a weed within him.

"He knows about the incident in the park and…who I am, sir." Owen responded.  Worry was making his usually stone-faced features move a few millimeters from the mold they were usually cast in.  His employer only looked at him oddly for his response and Owen added, "No, you don't understand, he knows who I **really** am, sir" Owen finished.

Xanatos' eyes widened with surprise.  How could this person have known about Owen actually being Puck?  I have to find out.  Owen offered him the cell phone and he took it, "Hello? …Who is this?" he said making sure he didn't sound too worried, too scared, or too angry.  Any of which would give the caller the upper hand in the psychological sense. 

"No one important… just… a wanderer," was the ominous reply over the phone.  The reception was remarkably clear for some reason.  He would soon find out why.

"Well, Mr… Wanderer.  My assistant tells me you know of what has happened in the park tonight and of his…family history.  How may I ask you know about things like that?"

"I have my ways.  Just like I have ways of knowing about that rather attractive, Detective from the 23rd precinct you seem to run into so often _and_ about your castle's 'previous' tenants all of whom are probably standing close to you at this very moment."

Xanatos was obviously surprised, "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about," trying his best to stay in control of the conversation.  He would feel a little better about the whole thing if the call were being traced, but he didn't know if there was enough time for Owen to do so.

A slight laugh was heard, "Please, do not insult my intelligence.  I know they're there…I'd know even if I couldn't see the reaction on you face…If you haven't guessed…I can see you," the way the mysterious caller said those last four words sent a huge shiver up David's spine.  Someone was here, in his home, it was not a pleasant thought for him.

He began looking around, trying to spot the most likely hiding spot for him to be in, while still trying to keep him on the phone with various questions.  "So…you can see me," he said glancing at Goliath.  Goliath, seeing Xanatos' worry earlier and his current actions, also began looking and gestured to the others to join him.  Soon everyone was looking, even Bronx.  The group scanned every part of the courtyard, eyes moving to find the slightest movement and ears straining to pick-up the smallest sound of the unknown intruder to their home.  An eerie calm came to the courtyard.  So focused was everyone on trying to find the intruder that the sounds of the busy Metropolis below faded into nothing.  You could hear a pin drop…  

 "Alright then, let's play hide-and-seek," said the caller in a mischievous tone.  

"What do you want?" Xanatos asked rudely.

"It's not really what **_I_** want.  But I have something or should I say **_someone _**that you probably want and are currently looking for,"

"You have someone I'm looking for?" he repeated loud enough for everyone to hear. "And who might that be? … Hello?" the caller had hung up, or at least he wasn't saying anything.

With that last exchange everyone hastened the search.  Bronx was sniffing all over the courtyard, again and again …then he did a double take at the ground and sniffed it again.  He had a scent.  He began growling with his eyes glowing, everyone turned to his direction and closed in, Elisa with her gun drawn and pointed.  Then Bronx angrily barked and sprang towards where the scent was coming from, he was heading for a doorway heading into the castle when…THUD he seemed to stop in mid-air with a yelp and sank down to the ground.  The doorway then de-materialized and the wall appeared in its place, the real door appeared a few feet to Bronx's right.  An illusion?

"You okay, boy?" asked Hudson, checking to make sure that Bronx's whimpering meant that only the dog-goyle's pride was hurt, which it was.

The clan began searching again for the intruder, but saw no one.  Then…

"Over here," said a sly metallic voice.  Everyone turned in surprise to the voice behind them…red dots appeared on both Goliath's chest and Elisa's forehead.  "Tag…you're it."

A dark figure stepped from the shadows, the red dots coming from laser pointers of some kind on his helmet, but disappeared when he revealed himself.  He was large, but not tall, maybe a little over six feet tall, but easily able to stand-up to most of the clan in stature.  He wore mostly dark clothing; dark pants that were fairly loose to allow for easy movement, a long black trench coat and boots, and the only signs of any bright colouring came from the metal that composed the gauntlets on his forearms and the helmet on his head, and the off-white chest armour that could be seen under his coat and a strange bluish gemstone that hung around his neck in some sort of collar, it pulsated with a strange, contrasting red glow, almost like an irregular heartbeat.  The helmet he seemed to be wearing was the most unusual part of his attire.  It was metal obviously, with slots for the eyes, which flashed a crimson red, a protruding part for the jaw with air jets of some kind and the forehead extended back a little, like the crest of a small triceratops, but without the horns.  There were also odd tendrils along the outside ridges making it look like a dreadlock style haircut.  

++Sci-fi fans should be picturing the 'Predator' by now, without so big a head.  It's not mine! It belongs to Fox Entertainment…I think Fox owns it++

"Wait a minute, where have I seen that before?" said Brooklyn to himself, vaguely remembering the movie he saw a few weeks ago.

He simply stood there, the air jets on his mouth area fuming with vapor.  He then reached up and removed his helmet, which he then attached to his belt.  His eyes were a light brown, with an odd look in them that none of them could describe.  His hair was about as dark as Elisa's, practically black but shorter than hers, and slicked back into a moderate ponytail that mirrored Xanatos' hairstyle.  The stranger also had a beard that framed his mouth and rounded chin like a picture-frame, highlighting the confident grin that he had on his face.  Oddly enough, from afar, he _might_ have been mistaken for Xanatos, but there were still enough differences to tell them apart up-close, still… there was an odd resemblance.  

"Whoa…freaky," stated Lex a little dumbfounded, looking from the stranger to the Xanatos.

The stranger simply continued to smile and crossed his arms over his chest.

Broadway stepped forward after realizing something.  "You know where Angela is don't you? Where is she you bastard?" he said loudly beginning to get angry.

"Safe…for now.  She will be returned to you sometime tomorrow night.  Provided that I do not get too many unnecessary distractions," the stranger replied, almost a hint of warning in his voice.

Broadway growled, eyes glowing with a white fire, stepped forward but was stopped by Goliath's hand on his shoulder.  The large lavender wall of a leader stepped forward, "Why can we not go see her now?" he asked, barely restraining his anger.

"Let us just say, I enjoy my privacy," he said turning his back to them. "And would prefer not to have your group trouncing around my dwelling.  It'd be murder on the carpeting," he said with a grin. "If left alone; I will be on schedule and your clan member will be returned unharmed." 

"On schedule for what, may I ask?" Xanatos asked stepping forward.

"Not your concern, is it?" was the reply 

"Perhaps not. But since you seem to be the one holding a friend of mine.  I'll make it my concern," stated Xanatos with authority, stepping forward and getting a hold of the strangers clothing, forcing him to turn a bit and face him. 

The stranger looked down at Xanatos' hand on his coat's collar and then looked at Xanatos strait in the eye.  The look the two kept could have burned a hole through solid steel, but Xanatos didn't back down.  Finally, the stranger broke the stare down by brushing Xanatos' hand off him.  A smile then appeared on his face.  He brought his hand up and searched his collar, and found the very small homing device Xanatos had tried to plant on him.  "Nice try," was all he said, crushing the device with his forefinger and thumb.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" yelled Broadway fuming and picking up the stranger by his collar and hoisting him off his feet.  "Where, the hell is she?  Tell me or I'll…" he began in a threatening tone.

The stranger didn't even flinch when Broadway picked him up, and his expression was unchanged now; a deep and serious, almost emotionless gaze on his face.  The stranger's right hand came up and grabbed Broadway's left wrist, and with amazing strength the stranger began to squeeze.  Pain shot into Broadway's arm causing his other hand to loosen while the stranger came down from his 'lofty' position.  Once his feet were on solid ground the stranger twisted to his right quickly and gave a quick pull to Broadway's arm, abruptly bringing him forward in front of the stranger.  While Broadway was off balance, the stranger twisted his hips back to his left and sent his opened left palm into Broadway's mid-section with enough force to send the portly gargoyle sprawling to the ground in front of his clan… nearly ten feet away!

Xanatos and Owen recognized those movements as some form of martial art but couldn't place the style.  The stranger simply held the position he was in; left hand outstretched with and open palm at a 90 degree angle to his wrist, right arm bent and brought up against his side, right leg behind him, left leg bent at the front.  Whoever he was, Xanatos and Owen knew he was good…very good.

"He was lucky," the stranger said.  "I could have used these," he stood straight and held his forearms out.  Sharp, slightly jagged, metal claws sprang from his gauntlets…the pair on his right gauntlet was broken.  

Elisa looked closer at the right claw and realized something.  She pointed her gun at the stranger, "FREEZE!" she ordered,  "Move and I fire." The silence held for a minute as he all too calmly raised his hands.  "You were the one who attacked those Quarrymen in the park, weren't you?" she asked with her determined-cop attitude.

"Yes," he answered simply.  

"Why?" asked Goliath.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to have to bring you in, you know that." Elisa stated.

"What makes you think I'd let you? However you are more than welcome to try," the stranger answered playfully.  "You saw what I did.  Do you really think that pea-shooter scares me?" a little worried but still not loosing her composure Elisa fired, hoping to incapacitate him by hitting his arm or leg.  But the stranger moved so quickly the bullets simply **pinged** off his gauntlets, which he used to deflect them harmlessly into the walls with ease.

"I was afraid of that," Elisa grumbled to herself.

The entire clan began to move closer to him, battle ready.  But he smiled and said, "Sorry.  I'd love to play, but I'm afraid I really must be going…I have things to do, people to see," with that he grabbed his helmet and a small sphere from his pocket and threw it down.  After a blinding flash and small explosion, smoke filled the area.  The flash temporarily blinded everyone and the smoke covered the stranger's retreat even further.  But, Brooklyn had covered his eyes a bit before the flash and was trying to make out where the stranger was going in this blasted smoke.  As he searched, the smoke stung his eyes, making them burn, and tear but he then detected movement out of the corner of his eye.  It was the stranger, moving though the smokescreen, with a sly laugh.  Brooklyn followed, calling to the others, "He's getting away.  This way, follow my voice," he said with a cough. "This way," he kept shouting.  The others followed Brooklyn's voice.  A second or two later the others had regained enough of their eyesight to see the stranger dart through the castle doorway.  They all sprinted for that doorway.  Brooklyn had slowed and just stood in front of the doorway and waved his hand through it.

"What are you doing?" asked Goliath almost annoyed.

"Had to make sure we didn't fall for the same trick twice," he said shrugging his shoulders with a smile. "It's real, let's go."

The gargoyles moved through the doorway to begin the search for the intruder.  Elisa, Xanatos, and Owen were the only ones left in the castle's courtyard, still trying to clear their eyes and throats from the smoke.  Cough, Cough "Owen, start a security sweep of the building cough, cough and lock it down!" ordered Xanatos between coughs.

"At once, sir!" he replied with a cough.

"That won't be necessary!" said a voice above them.

They all looked up in shock as the stranger was on the castle walls above them, his helmet on with eye-slits flashing a crimson hue.  "But…" Elisa began, but was stopped by his next words.

"How?" he finished for her the metallic voice that was generated by the helmet.  "Holograms.  I projected myself moving through the doorway and simply 'removed' myself from view," was his explanation.  "It was part of how I fooled your watch-dog before.  I don't have time to explain further but just know that I'll keep my word about your friend Angela.  She'll be back tomorrow night.  Until then; detective, _Puck_, Mr. Xanatos." He said nodding to each in turn.  He then did a deep bow his right hand over his stomach in a grandiose fashion, and began turning to leave…

"Wait!" shouted Elisa.  The stranger turned his head in acknowledgement.  "Why did you attack those Quarrymen? And why did you kill them and leave so few alive?  They all probably have families!" 

The stranger turned some more and answered,  "To answer your second question; do a little detective work and compare the backgrounds of the dead ones and the ones I kept alive.  To answer your first question… answer mine.  Did your father ever tell you the story of  'the scorpion, the fox, and the river?'" Elisa was slightly confused by the question but she remembered the story.  "Ciao!"  With that the stranger back-flipped off the walls to the city skyline below.  By the time any of them got to where he was to look down, he was long gone.

"Owen, if you please?  Go let Goliath and the others know they've been had." Xanatos politely asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice about having been made the fool. 

"Yes sir." Owen replied and walked off.

Elisa kept looking for him thinking he might have fooled them again, but after about ten, twenty seconds she simply groaned and said, "It's just been one of those nights."

"Detective?  What was that about 'the scorpion, the fox, and the river?'" asked Xanatos.

"It's an old story my dad told me as a girl.  I think I can remember most of it, but the details might be off" she said concentrating.  She then began to re-tell the story,  "One day long-ago there was this scorpion walking along the river-bank trying to get across the river, but couldn't figure out how.  Then a fox came along and was about to swim across the same river.  The scorpion asked, 'Can you carry me across the river on your back?' but the fox said.  'If I do that then you'll sting me and I'll drown' the scorpion replied, 'If I do that I'll drown too.'  Thinking it over the fox agreed.  The fox began to swim across the river but about half way across the scorpion stung him," she paused to get the rest of the story straight.

"Not a smart move," commented Xanatos.

"I wasn't supposed to be, now where was I? … Oh yeah:  as the fox felt the poison fill his veins and his body grow weak he said to the scorpion, 'why'd you do that? Now we'll both drown!'… 'I couldn't help it' said the scorpion 'it's my nature'… in other words he means…" she paused for effect, and finished, " **'**It's what I do.**' **"

What could happen next?  Who is this guy?  What the hell is his problem?  Etc. etc. =^D

Well, there goes Chapter 2.   Tell me what you think. (Review please).  I have Chapter 3 bouncing around in the old melon so it shouldn't be too long before I get started and/or finish it.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**  Again, you know the routine…any people, places or things mentioned here are not mine, except for the Wanderer which _is_ mine and a couple of nobody's.  I make no money whatsoever and as such, the respective owners cannot really sue me. **:**^P Get it? Got it? Good! On with the story…

**Rating: **PG-13; coarse language, violence (nothing graphic)

**Summary: **No summary this time just read-on and find out (besides I stink at summaries)

Dedication: these stories are dedicated to Wyrd Sister, and to the people who have encouraged me to continue, you know who you are. **;**^ )

""—talking

++ -- author's occasional commentary

-- various uses; sounds, thoughts, etc.

Everything else is action and/or description (man I hope I've worked out the format problems…)

            **TALES OF WANDER: Arrival – Chapter 3**

****

The darkness was so consuming.  This is a darkness that can haunt your vision and your thoughts when you believe you will not wake-up should you fall asleep.  

Well, at the moment Angela couldn't really care.  She was still plagued by the somewhat distant memories of what had happened to her earlier that night.  The Quarrymen had beaten her almost literally, to within an inch of her life, yet she wasn't dead and why was that?  Keep in mind that her memories are coming to her in quick flashes, that she cannot control nor put into any real order.  Then, after much struggling she was able to make a partial grasp for consciousness…

With very slight movements and a pained moan she began to stir.  She was still quite tired, and could barely open her eyes, which made her vision blurry and her perception faulty.  When she tried to look around she saw the fuzzy outlines of some odd machines and equipment, nothing big, but on carts of some kind if she guessed right.  From what she could blurrily see, she might be in some sort of hospital, or worse… a lab. 

Then she saw a dark figure in the room, his attire as black as night in most respects.  He was removing some sort of helmet and some gauntlets and placing them on a tray nearby.  He turned to look at her and noticed she was awake…well sort of anyway.

"Oh…you're awake.  I thought that sedative wouldn't wear off until a little later.  Another miscalculation on a gargoyle's recuperative powers on my part… *sigh* live and learn.  Even after this long," the figure said quietly, as he got closer.

Angela's eyesight was still unreliable, but she recognized him, however mistakenly. "Xanatos?" she slowly asked aloud, her voice a mere whisper from exhaustion.  She tried to get up but her muscles were just not doing what her mind told them to do.   Besides, she was in no way in any condition to put up any sort of a fight.

"No," the figure began simply, a bit of annoyance in his voice.  Upon closer inspection, his face was noticeably paler than the tanned, multi-billionaire's, "But, you'll see him and the rest of your friends and family soon enough," he said with a slight smile.  "Sorry I took so long to get back here, but I had certain…'things' I had to attend to," he hastily added, referring to the encounter he had earlier that night with the other gargoyles.

"Who …Are …" she weakly tried to begin, but was cut-off by the stranger's finger, which was raised to his lips in a silencing gesture.

"Shhhhh…rest now, child," With that the stranger placed an oxygen mask on her face.  After a few seconds of an odd hissing sound she began to grow even more tired than before. 

Angela was never afraid of the dark…what gargoyle would be?  But, now she was worrying that this was but a dream and when she woke-up, if she did, the last thing she'd see; was the Quarryman bringing his hammer down on her skull.  As she slipped into unconsciousness…again, she tried calling out, hoping there was someone who could protect her from what she feared might happen next, "Broadway… Father…" she quietly said between tired groans and finally fell into a deep sleep.

After checking to make sure that certain monitoring equipment was still properly attached to the sleeping gargoyle, the Wanderer turned, placed some sort of eye-piece on the right side of his head and asked aloud, "Computer…have all preparations been taken care of?"  After a second of odd computing sounds, there was a response that came across the view screen of the device on the right side of his head.  It read:  Preparations complete.  "Well then, Let us begin."

The Wanderer walked over to another tray near Angela, and placed a new pair of gauntlets on.  Hearing a snap indicating they were locked into place.  After looking them over, checking that everything was working properly, he then looked at the lavender gargress and stepped closer to begin the work he had to do.

***************************   

Ryker's island; private visitation room…

            Just because someone is removed from society, doesn't mean that that same someone can't still be a threat to that society.  Being in prison didn't stop Xanatos from being the mastermind of various schemes against the gargoyles.  But Xanatos' plans were far more subtle, as well as more tactful and directed more specifically than those of the person who was trying to do the same thing now…  

"WHAT!?" 

No to mention, Xanatos had a better temper than him as well…

John Castaway: Quarrymen founder/leader currently serving at least 10-20 years in prison because of that train 'accident' he arranged (which was thankfully stopped by the gargoyles) that nearly killed almost a hundred or more people.  And there's no way he'll 'weasel' himself out of it _this _time; not with charges ranging from attempted murder, to destruction of property, assault (direct and indirect), and even a few counts of terrorism to various degrees.  Nope, he'll be here for a while, there are no legal technicalities, loopholes, or escapes for him this time.  He attacked and endangered innocent people, humans, so no one was going to look the other way.

But now Castaway was both furious and aghast as he stood-up from his seat on the opposite side of the table.  "Are you telling me that Erickson and his entire squad, some of my best Quarrymen, have been completely wiped out!?" he shrieked to the cowering assistant, who'd been unfortunate enough to have been given the job of posing as Castaway's financial consultant and give him the _bad_ news.  

Of course, it was bad depending on your individual point-of-view.  Whether you supported the Quarrymen or not…

"N-n-no, not all of them, M-mr. Castaway, sir," The cowardly assistant stammered.  "Th-the sources that we still have in the police department say that, Erickson and some ne-new people he recruited, are still alive and in a protected hospital… Erickson's in the psychiatric ward," the assistant said those words almost a mile a minute, practically all at once, for fear of having Castaway yell at him some more for making him wait.

"Our numbers are low enough, without some of my Quarrymen being killed by some vile traitor to humanity.  I haven't stayed in prison tokeep out of the public's woefully misguided and fickle eye; just to have unnecessary attention _and _possibly more criminal charges drawn to me because of this recklessly executed operation.  Even if it _was_ commanded by someone as experienced and loyal to the cause as Erickson," Castaway angrily mumbled to himself.  "Where is this hospital?" he asked loudly.

"Th-the informants didn't know, sir.  But, as soon as they find out they'll contact us."

Castaway sat back down in his chair, and blankly looked off into nothing.  If he were not told before hand that all early evidence points to a **human** vigilante, he would have immediately blamed 'The Demon and those other monstrous and wretched beasts/mistakes-of-nature' for the deaths of his Quarrymen.  But if it wasn't a gargoyle or an entire clan of gargoyles then what was it?  Then he realized something…

"What did you mean by new recruits?" he asked ominously, turning his head toward the assistant.

*************************** 

The Aerie Building …

            Xanatos and Owen worked at their different computer stations looking through files and video surveillance footage.  For hours, Xanatos looked in the files for any of his projects that could be used to make some of the equipment their recent 'visitor' had used.  He started with Holography: no department even proposed _researching_ something like that.  Battle-suits: a couple of possibilities, but the prototypes were still under development.  No materials were stolen or missing, plus the suits would be too bulky for their visitor to use, the way he moved was just too fast and easy to be those new suits.  Modified Stealth-suits: even if he was wearing a stealth suit like the one the gargoyles encountered months ago, he still didn't look anything like the one Goliath had described to him. Robotics, Cybernetics, even the currently 'discontinued' Genetic Engineering experiments that he had in reserve came up with an annoying and absolute, _Zilch!_

            Finally, Xanatos gave-up.  With a sigh, or more a growl of defeat (which he did not like doing at all), he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.  "I take it the file search did not reveal the desired results." Owen stated in his usual neutral tone, but Xanatos could have sworn he heard a hint of the Puck's amusement behind it.

            "What gave it away," Xanatos said sarcastically. "Whatever this… 'Wanderer' used, it didn't come from Xanatos Enterprises or any of our smaller businesses and subsidiaries.  I _would _ask Renard about this, but it's not his or Cyberbiotics' style to make such hardware." Xanatos considered the possibility more than once, but he knew deep down that whatever this guy used wouldn't be found on a store shelf or even in a government or military contract.  

His last resort was the Illuminati; they might have the information he needed, but asking for favours from them, often required that they be repaid in certain unsettling ways…and with interest.  So the secret society was an absolute last resort, even for something as important as this.  Reluctantly admitting defeat, he asked Owen, "Did your search of the building's security tapes come up with anything?"

            "Yes, but not much I'm afraid," Owen began. "From what I can gather, he probably came and left the castle without using the building below.  If he did, security would have noticed him.  But I was able to get images of him for the police to use," he then called up the images of the visitor on the large main screen in the office.  

The Wanderer appeared on the screen in two images; the first was the Wanderer with him wearing the odd helmet and the second had him without the odd helmet.  Xanatos got up from his desk, walked in front of the screen, hands behind his back and looked at the images on the screen intensely.  If this person had gotten so easily into his home once, what could stop him from doing it again and probably while his family was around.  Who or What are you?   Just then Goliath and the others stepped into the room.

            "Have you found out anything Xanatos?" Goliath asked, commandingly.

            "No," he simply stated and began again before Goliath got angry, "I've searched over every project I have and then some.  Nothing could come even close to producing what this guy had.  Robotics, Cybernetics, Holography, Stealth-systems, even the Genetic research I'm continuing for the sake of your brother detective," he said glancing quickly at the momentarily surprised Elisa.  Then continued, "hasn't provided me with any kind of clues to follow, " Xanatos finished and then visibly had to calm himself.  "As you can guess, it has been… a 'frustrating' experience."

            With a sigh Goliath said, "Thank-you for trying anyway."  He then looked at the view screen.  Where is my daughter? he thought angrily at the images, hoping that this stranger would pick up his thoughts and answer.  He even found himself actually thinking that this 'wanderer' should just drop-dead or spontaneously combust where he was, so Angela could return home.

            Seeing the look in Goliath's eyes, and reading his thoughts, Elisa placed a hand on his large shoulder, "Hey…We'll find Angela.  I've already told Matt to call me or here if he finds anything new from the park scene or the Quarrymen in the hospital."

            "Thank-you Elisa," replied Goliath with a sigh.  

Everyone looked a little depressed or angry.  

This guy had a member of the clan, and made a fool out of them in their own home, so a number of them would enjoy the chance to be alone in a locked room with him for five minutes, so they could shove something ridiculously large, somewhere anatomically '_un-accommodating_'.  Except for Broadway, he knew how strong this guy was, and had the bruised wrist to prove it, so he was only concerned with finding Angela.

            "It be close to dawn now lads.  We best be gettin t'our places fer a good day's rest.  We can start searching the city for this wraith, whoever he be, tomorrow night," Hudson noted.  The others looked out the window and saw how, in the horizon, the cool & dark colours of night began to fade and brighten into the warming colours of dawn.

            As all the gargoyles were about to leave the room, Xanatos spoke up, "Goliath…" Goliath turned to face Xanatos, looking at him from across the room.  "If I have to use every dollar I have to find Angela…I will," the honesty and scope of the statement made Goliath wince slightly.  "It'll be another installment of the debt I feel I still owe to you and your clan."  

With that Goliath gave a silent nod of acknowledgement and left to take his place on the highest of the battlements.  When Xanatos repays a debt, he _really_ repays a debt thought Goliath to himself as he began marching through the castle halls, which at the moment seemed a little empty to him.

            "Is that true?" asked Elisa, after the others has left.  She was obviously, a little suspicious.  

            "Yes…it is," he replied simply.  The look in his eyes was all she needed to believe him at this moment.  Her former suspicions have dulled considerably since he let Goliath and the others back into the castle.  Xanatos' recent actions with helping the gargoyles speaking louder to her than his words ever could.  And to think, all Goliath and the others did was save his son from a Titan…

            Snapping out of her own thoughts she asked for a few printouts of the images on the screen.  After obtaining them, she went to the battlements, said '_good-night_' to Goliath and the others and left for the precinct to check on some things.  As she drove to the station, all she could think of was Angela and where she might be, or how she was doing.  Angela was a good friend to her, like family, Elisa would do whatever it took to find her, and if she found the guy that had her, he'd be sorry…**very** sorry.

***************************      

About 30 minutes later, at the 23rd Precinct…

Elisa walked into the squad room and went to her desk.  As she sat down, "Hey partner!" a voice came from across the way.  The suddenness made her jump, with a gasp and almost knocked her out of her chair. "Oops… Sorry, Elisa."  Matt Bluestone's face was hidden behind paperwork so high he had to stand up to look over it.  He **was** sorry but then again, he couldn't help but laugh a bit as he rose from behind the paperwork.  He snickered like he just pulled off an April fools prank and got away scot-free.

            After giving Matt an annoyed but smiling, glare that quickly made him duck behind his paperwork again, Elisa's thoughts came to an important topic.  She sighed and began, "Did you find out anything new about the what happened in the park?"  Matt frowned and shook his head.  Fuck! Elisa thought bitterly.  "Well, this might help," she remembered the photos tucked into her coat, she thus presented them to her partner.  "Our mystery vigilante paid a visit to our '_friends'_ at Xanatos Enterprises," before Matt could say something indicating he was surprised, to say the least, Elisa cut him off, "He said he had Angela and had some sort of schedule to keep."  

She then began to tell her partner all about the little 'encounter' at the castle earlier that morning, around midnight actually.  After she finished the little story, ending with the stranger back flipping off the castle walls apparently to the street below, Matt responded, "Whoa," it was probably not the most intelligent thing to say, but it summed up the situation nicely enough.  

He looked at the photos with curiosity, "That's some weird hardware he's got.  Any ideas about where he picked it up?"  Elisa simply shook her head 'no' in response.  Matt let it got right there, he realized she already would have asked Xanatos if he knew anything at all.  

Matt continued to look between the two photos, partly waiting for some new information to come back to him from forensics or the coroner (the latter kind of made him cringe a little), and partly thinking about what to do with the information he already had.  Then something happened that would later get him thinking that fortune may have just smiled upon to him and Elisa…

            "Hey, I've seen that guy," a voice came from behind Matt.  He turned and saw the bald-headed, young African-American, new transfer officer, Sgt. Riley looking over his shoulder.  He'd been here only a couple of weeks, so Matt couldn't really remember exactly what precinct he transferred from.  From what Matt heard, Riley was a good cop; smart, polite to the people he talked to, he had good negotiating skills and his six-foot athletic frame made sure he chased down any and all suspects that had tried to get away from him.  He might even make a good detective one day…but enough of the description, you probably have a good mental picture of him by now anyway, back to the story…

            "What!?" Elisa and Matt both blurted out, a little louder than they would have wanted to, causing most of the officers in attendance to take momentary notice.  But since it was the time for the changing-of-the-guards of nightshift to dayshift, everyone was tired in some way, so no one really stayed to follow up on any suspicions they might have had.  

            "I said, 'I've seen that guy'," Riley repeated politely with an amused grin on his face. 

            "Really? You have? … Tell us when and where? " Elisa asked urgently, maybe a little too much hope in her voice.

            Riley looked a little confused.  He then extended his hand to silently ask for the photos.  Matt handed them to him, and Riley began examining them, to make sure he was right.  

After a moment he began explaining, "Yeah…from my old precinct.  He showed up months ago.  Started kicking the shit out of some of the street-scum we couldn't catch; murderers, rapists, robbers, guys who were generally long gone by the time we got to the scene.  He put a lot of guys in the hospital, some even into the morgue," he paused for a moment while he was remembering what he'd seen.  "But, some of us _did_ manage to see him at most of the scenes, follow him and try to bring him in and ask a few questions, including yours truly," he said placing a hand on his chest in mock-pride.  "But he always managed to gave us the slip." 

With that he handed the photos back to Matt, who simply tossed them on his desk, not taking his attention away from Riley.  He was completely absorbed by the story.  "Why are _you_ guys looking for him anyway?" Riley asked, his own curiosity getting the best of him.

            "Uh…well," Matt began, hesitantly. He and Elisa exchanged quick glances, thinking Gotta think of a line… and FAST Then one hit him, "Have you heard about what happened to that group of Quarrymen in the park?"  Riley nodded.  "Well, we have reason to believe he may be involved in it," which was true enough, another example of how a half or partial truth; can be the best (or worst) kind of lie.

            "*A whistle of amazement***** …still, I wouldn't be surprised if he **did** do that.  If you ask me… he didn't seem quite right upstairs," Riley said, making the 'screwball' signal next to his head.  "A few donuts short of a baker's dozen, if you know what I mean," he added with a bit of a chuckle.

            "Yeah… well, do you have any idea where we might be able to find him now?" Elisa asked ignoring Riley's commentary.

            "Sure," Riley began, scribbling an address down on a piece of paper, "Me and a few others, managed to follow him here, to where we thought he was living, but I don't think you'll find anything.  We must have tried looking for the guy like a dozen times.  But every time a patrol or two was sent to this place they didn't find a damned thing.  Just old boxes, dust and rats."

            "Well, perhaps thirteen is our lucky number," Elisa said.  Riley soon walked away to go out on patrol and Elisa began to gather some things from her desk, mainly a cell phone from Xanatos and a few ammo clips for her handgun.

            "Elisa," Matt began warningly, "don't go doing something crazy now."

            "You know me, Matt," she said trying to reassure him.

            "That's what I'm afraid of," Matt responded.  Unlike Elisa at the moment, he was dead serious.

            He began to get up to join her on what he knew she was going to do, but Captain Chavez stopped him abruptly, "And where do you think **you're** going, Detective?" she said coldly.  Matt tried to blurt out an answer along the lines of checking up on a lead about the Quarrymen in central park, which was also true enough.  

But Chavez had other ideas, "You're not going anywhere until you clean up some of the paper work you have from cases **six** months ago," she said waving her hand over some of the paperwork that has replaced Bluestone's desk over the last couple of months.  She then walked away into her office, slamming the door, emphasizing that she was 'testy', to put it politely, today.

            Looking at Matt, Elisa dismissed his unspoken insistence of aid, "It's okay Matt.  I'm just going to check the place out, see if he's there and see if Angela's alright.  I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."  

Reluctantly, he gave in.  When she gets her mind set on something she doesn't let go, She's like an angry Pit-bull at times like this Matt thought silently.  

Then Elisa continued, "Besides, I need you to bring in some back-up if I find this guy," Elisa said the last line as she was about to leave and then walked off. 

            "Y'know I hate it when you do that," He futilely called after her.  He then muttered more quietly, "Watch yourself, partner."

*************************** 

A couple of hours later…

            It took Elisa a few hours to get to the address Riley had given her, partly because she picked up some infiltration equipment and drank some coffee in her apartment first and spent the rest of the time getting through early morning New York traffic.

            When she saw the run-down building at the address, she decided to pass by and park her car a block or two away, if this guy heard her car drive up, he might hurt Angela and since it was daylight she'd be helpless.  After securing her car in an alley, she carefully walked up to the 'abandoned' building.  As she got closer, and looked in a window, Elisa could see it was anything but abandoned.  She could barely make out the outlines of some large equipment, but most of the stuff was blocked from view by large crates, or other obstructions.  In other words someone was in here.

            After looking around the exterior a little more she found a service door, she easily picked the lock and stepped inside.  Carefully she skulked around crates, boxes and steel support beams trying to see if this 'Wanderer' was here.  Then, as she got closer, she saw him.  

He was standing next to a seven-foot tube filled with bubbling green liquids and surrounded by other strange equipment.  He kept looking at displays and marking them on a device in his hand.  He was in much the same attire Elisa had seen him wear before, but he had this device on the side of his head that reached over his right eye and his gauntlets seemed different.  

As cautiously and quietly as she could possibly manage, without being a ghost, she moved as close as she could and tried to see where Angela might be, but after seeing nothing, she snuck back a ways and took out her cell phone.  At first she tried Matt, but the line was busy (he was probably already talking to someone), so she tried Xanatos.  

            Back at Xanatos' main office the phone rang.  It was a special ring assigned to a line that Xanatos had recently had installed for 'select' calls from 'select' phones.  Xanatos spun in his chair and picked up.  "Hello…is that you Detective?" he asked, thinking of only one person he remembered giving that custom cell phone to…

            "Yeah, it's me," whispered hoping she wasn't heard.  "I found him."

            He was impressed with how quickly she had done so, second time today.  But then he got down to business, "Where are you?"

            "I'm in an abandoned storehouse, only it's not so abandoned.  I'll get back to the castle and fill you in as soon as I gasp…" someone grabbed her wrist and pulled the cell phone from her hand.

            "Yoink!" playfully said the Wanderer crouching on top of the crate Elisa was hiding behind.  He jumped down and stood in front of her, still gripping her wrist. "Tsk,tsk.  You should have gone outside first, I might not have noticed you then," he said tapping the eye-device he wore with his free hand, indicating that it was the device that detected her.

            "Detective? …Detective? …Maza can you hear me?" loudly asked Xanatos over the line.

            The Wanderer put the phone to his ear and spoke in a slightly mocking tone, "I'm sorry, the cellular customer you have dialed has been temporarily disconnected.  Please don't try your call again and have a nice day," with that he deactivated the phone.  "Your determination and concern for your friends is quite admirable.  But as I said before, if left alone, your friend will return to you, safe and sound.  You'll also never need to hear from me again should you so choose."

            Not really listening to her captor's words, Elisa struggled to get free from his grip but it was no use.  She then resorted to an old lesson she'd learned long ago:  'when in doubt… **fight dirty**.'  

As soon as the Wanderer was positioned properly, she brought her left foot back and said some parting words, "Well, since you've met some of my friends, my foot wants to meet two of **yours**," she spoke the last word with a grunt.  She thus used all the muscle she could muster, and planted the point of her shoe square in his groin.  

With a loud and audible, "Ooof," he, of course, let go of her hand and doubled over.  As soon as he let her go, Elisa bolted for the door, but as she was within a few feet of the open street, something caught her legs and she hit the floor.  She turned to she what she tripped over and saw…

            "A tail!?" she asked in amazement.  It was a large cobalt tendril that looked the same width as a gargoyle's tail but more length and when traced back, it looked like it might have sprouted from his lower back.  

            "Not really," he said weakly, still reeling from the effects of the shot she just gave him.  Frankly, she wasn't sorry either and she could have sworn his voice went up in pitch by a few notes.  Then he continued, "but for all intents and purposes, it serves the same basic functions," he said, slowly getting up.  "Impressive form, Ms. Maza.  I commend you for using a males greatest 'liability' to your advantage," he joked.  His voice was still a little shaky as he clumsily got to his feet.

            "Thanks," Elisa said dryly. "Now mind explaining what the hell that is?" she asked pointing to the thing that still entangling her ankles.  

The Wanderer then removed his trench coat and she saw the 'tail' originated in the chest armor he wore.  Halfway down the back of the armor, a fold of some kind seemed to open up and the tail sprouted forth, and a strange device was attached the base of the Wanderers neck, with small blinking lights; 'the control device' he later explained.  

            "I trust **that** should answer your questions? … Now, nighty-night," with that a light blue gas spewed from the underside of his gauntlet.  Elisa was soon out cold and in a deep sleep.  He then placed her on a spare bed in an adjacent room and hoped she would stay asleep long enough for him to complete his work.

***************************  

Nightfall, the Aerie Building…

            Xanatos stood atop the battlements waiting for the sun to go down.  With the cloudy sky and sun setting, he was reminded of the first time he saw the gargoyles awaken.  

The elemental fury of the storm that night mirrored the primal power Goliath showed after he awoke from a thousand years of sleep.  And now it seemed it was going to happen again.  Of course there were differences now.  Mainly Xanatos didn't have the battle armor he was currently wearing back then.  But soon the armor might be needed, because Goliath was going to be angry when he gets the news about Elisa, and that storm will seem like nothing.  

Thankfully he had some time to plan what he was going to say.  It was still a few minutes before Goliath was going to wake up… Crack …then again it could be right now.

            The stone covering his body cracked and fell away and Goliath let out his usual roar and he stretched to his full, massive size.  He turned to step off the battlements, expecting to see his beloved Elisa, but only Xanatos was there in his crimson gargoyle battle armor.  This got Goliath worried.

            "What's wrong? Where is Elisa?" he asked pleadingly.

            "Perhaps we should get the others fir…" Xanatos tried to say.

            "_You_ will tell me, NOW!" Goliath growled with white hot, burning eyes as he grabbed Xanatos shoulder.

            "The stranger has her," Xanatos answered simply.

            "What?" Goliath responded in disbelief. "But how?"

            "I won't bore you with details, but needless to say, she found out where he was and went to investigate.  She then called me with the special cell phone I gave her, but she was found out. Next thing I knew the stranger was on the phone, and soon after, the line went dead."  'Dead' was a **bad** choice of words David Xanatos thought warningly, as he mentally kicked himself.

            "Do you have any idea where she is?" Goliath said, his voice pleading again.

            Xanatos turned with a mischievous grin on his face, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do.  I was only able to get a partial trace on her phone before I lost the signal, but thankfully Detective Bluestone provided the exact address she went to," he said pointing to the courtyard where the other gargoyles had gathered, as well as Matt Bluestone, Owen, and a steel-clan robot.

            "Good, now give us his location and we'll be on our way," Goliath said with hope brewing in his soul.

            "Not alone you're not," said Xanatos defiantly.  Goliath looked a little confused and angry, then Xanatos explained, "I haven't brought that up-to-date robot out of mothballs and put on this suit for nothing.  Besides, **You** saved my son.  It's only fitting that **I** help save your daughter.  Owen has already taken the liberty of bringing out a few devices that might help incapacitate even this stranger of ours."

            "Really?" 

            "Frankly… I'm not sure, they were designed a while ago to incapacitate **you**, but they should work on **him** just the same…perhaps better," Goliath simply looked at Xanatos with surprise, a little suspicion and a raised brow-ridge.  Predicting Goliath's reaction correctly he continued, "I've had them in storage for a couple of years…just in case." He said with his usual confident grin.

            Goliath dismissed his suspicions.  Around that time Xanatos was still his enemy and it would only make sense to have a few 'precautions' set aside for the likes of himself, Demona, the mutates, Macbeth, possibly The Pack or even Thailog.  But now only two of those possibilities were of any real concern.

            "Very well," Goliath acquiesced, "As soon as you and your robot are fully prepared we'll leave."  Xanatos nodded and began walking away to make final preparations.  "And Xanatos…" he turned and looked at Goliath, "Thank-you."  With a smile and nod, Xanatos went to speak with his aide and to the finish preparations to get underway.

***************************  

The Wanderer's Loft…

            The Wanderer/stranger stood staring into the seven-foot tank of bubbling green liquid, contemplating what he had been told to do.  There was a black mass visible in the tube, a large black outline with no specific details that could be easily seen.  But the outline itself was a good enough indication about what was inside.  

Everything about the form would seem normal to about anyone but there were a couple of features that stuck-out…mainly the large set of wings, the tail and elongated feet.  It was a gargoyle, and more precisely, due to the figure the body possessed, it was a female gargoyle.

            The Wanderer simply stood there staring for what seemed like hours before he finally broke the eerie silence that hung in the air, "Must I?"  He asked in a disapproving tone.  But there wasn't another person in sight.  He seemed to be talking to himself.  A dim white light blinked twice from the crystal amulet he wore around his neck. "I don't know," he said hesitantly.  The crystal then began to brighten with a slight crimson-red glow, "Alright, alright, alright… I'll do it.  There's no need to bring _him_ in on this," he said with distaste.  "This just seems like such a _waste_ though."  

He then turned to stand behind a control station that was positioned behind him.  After pressing a few key combinations he flipped open a small compartment on the top of the station, which revealed a large green button.  With a sigh and a clenched fist the Wanderer hit the button; which in turn became red upon its activation…

            The liquid in the tank then began to bubble fiercely and arcs of electricity shot out within the tank.  After a few more seconds of that display the bubbling liquid settled down and the electricity ceased sparking.  The tank lay empty.  Its former occupant dissolved into nothingness.  

            "There.  It's done," the stranger said out loud.  "Computer: drain the tank, recycle the chemicals and make a standard log entry."  The tank began to drain itself dry, and a couple of monitors began to flash brief glimpses of information and making processing sounds as they carried out their instructions.  "Y'know the others won't be at all happy once they found out."  The Wanderer said dryly, then walked away.  No real emotion was discernable on his face.

Of course they won't

***************************  

An hour later, the Aerie Building…

            "Goliath, the final check's done.  Everything's ready!" called Xanatos walking across the courtyard.

            "Good… but what is your new robot going to do?" responded Goliath. "It doesn't look any different from the others we've bested before."

            "Appearances can be deceiving," Xanatos said with a grin.  "It's an advanced tactical model.  It's stronger, faster and more agile on the ground and in the air than its predecessors.  With much the same programming that went into the first Coyote robot, which gives it better fighting skills.  It may not have the offensive weapons of the others, so that's why it'll be using various long-range offensive weapons, before using hand-to-hand combat techniques.  With luck, it'll give this guy quite a few new surprises to deal with, and we won't even need to get our hands dirty," Xanatos explained with a proud smile.

            "If you're done pattin yerself on the back there lad… then let's go while the night is still young," said Hudson with a slight complaining tone in his voice.  "He won't be expecting us right now, so we best take advantage of it."

            They all agreed with the aged warrior and a minute later the group of nine; six gargoyles, Bronx included being carried by Broadway and Brooklyn, a steel clan robot (carrying a large pack of weapons), Xanatos in his Crimson Battle armor, and Matt Bluestone who insisted on coming, being carried by Hudson, had taking to the air.  

Tonight had strong winds; it was carrying them all a little faster than normal.  Owen stayed behind and watched them leave until they were out of sight.  He then entered the castle to prepare the building's auto defenses, should the need arise.  Thankfully, Fox and Alexander were away visiting relatives (non-Fey relatives) at the time, so they were safe.

            It took considerably less time to reach their destination than it took Elisa by car.  All the while Goliath was both worried and angry close to madness about his daughter and now his beloved.  The two most important people in his life and they were in danger from this stranger.  This was turning out to be quite a bad week… and it was only Tuesday.

            Broadway shared much the same concern for Angela.  His love was in danger and last he heard; she was badly hurt.  He knew the potential fight they might face so he kept working through his mind not to lose control of his anger, because the stranger had obviously used it against him back at the castle last night and would use it again if given the opportunity.  But, his heart still ached to she his own beloved safe and sound again.

In another ten… twenty minutes they'll be at their destination and the general feeling was; 'all fucking-hell was going to break loose.'

TO BE CONTINUED…

***************************************************************************************

Sorry, I usually don't like to use such strong language.

Well that's chapter 3.  

For all those who have been waiting patiently for this… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  

I had my first year of college to finish up, then a little job hunting, then just procrastination.  

Thank Wyrd Sister for giving me a boot in the ass to get me moving. 

(I also hope that the format of my stories is fixed up too)

And for those who may have been confused about the story of 'The Fox, the Scorpion and the River,' The Wanderer is like the Scorpion… (fighting and attacking people like those Quarrymen)  "_It's what I do_" is what the answer was supposed to be.  Hope that clears things up for some of ya. **:**^)

I did chapter 4 along with this one so expect it fairly soon… I swear!  A week or so tops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**  Oh come on!  If you've read this far then you have to have read the disclaimers before this.  Same idea applies, Ok.  So don't sue me, I'm pretty sure you couldn't even if you wanted to anyway.

**Rating: **PG-13; coarse language, violence (nothing graphic)

**Summary: '**Wanderer' + '6 pissed gargoyles' = 'not a pretty picture' =^(

Dedication: to Wyrd Sister, and to those people who have encouraged me and been helpful (even if they were only in the reviews of other stories), you should know who you all are. =^)

**Author's Notes: **Just to warn you all now; this chapter has a lengthy description of a fight, some of you might like it, some might not.  But since I'm a red-blooded North-American male, I need my standard fix of violence from some form of media; be it movies, TV or other… so here it is.  ;^)

" " -- talking

++  ++ -- author's occasional commentary (very rare)

-- various uses; sounds, thoughts, etc.

Everything else is action and/or description

***********************************************************************************

            **TALES OF WANDER: Arrival – Chapter 4**

The Wanderer's loft…

            The place seemed like your typical hideout: a dark and dusty old warehouse that really wasn't so empty.  It was one of the typical hideouts for cliché comic book and cartoon super-villains.  Although the building's current occupant didn't think of himself as cliché.  Besides the atmosphere of the building fit his lifestyle.  Solitude.

The autumn air was cool and crisp, but with just a hint of moisture that suggested that a steady rain or snowfall was not far away.  Which, he wasn't sure, the weather has been odd for nearly a week.  That same autumn air had been circulating into the dark and supposedly empty building for most of the day.  It was mostly a defensive measure; he had to avoid the police on occasion.  His equipment, his belongings and himself were easy enough to hide but the police would eventually catch on if the weather inside the building didn't match the weather outside as well.  It was also a personal preference of his.  The Wanderer liked this type of weather, he always has.  The crispness of the air and the slight fog of his breath in the air reminded him of his home and his favorite memories.  He also found it easier and more comfortable to try and stay warm instead of trying to stay cool.

            He slowly and calmly went about his routine of walking along the large pieces of equipment, looking over the displays again and recording them.  Everything was as it should be.  Or so he thought.  He was blissfully unaware of the small troop that was quickly and angrily descending upon his location.

            Just then he caught something on tonight's wind.  He sniffed the air wondering what the unusual scent was.  At first he just thought he'd been working too hard and needed a bath or something.  He lifted his arm to double check, Sniff, Sniff nope… it wasn't that…although he did stink and his enhanced sense of smell wasn't quite the useful gift it was supposed to be at the moment.  

After shaking his head to gather his thoughts, the Wanderer continued to wonder what the scent was. It seemed familiar…like an animal's musk and… concrete?  He was growing suspicious and paranoid, as he often did.  After thinking for a moment he realized he'd better check something…

            "Computer!  Scan for intruders.  Maximum distance 100 meters!" he commanded.

            "Intruders identified: Manhattan Clan.  Distance: 20 meters and closing," the computer reported over the earpiece.

            "Shit, they found me?" The Wanderer began to rush around getting some of his equipment turned off, while getting others secured safely, "Begin full lockdown of all programs and equipment.  I want **_all_** information in the protected cores now!" he said in a rush, tossing his eye device off and then began to head for his armory stand a few meters away.  But he hadn't been fast enough and it was too late…

***************************   

Outside…

            The clan closed in on the structure.  Xanatos had spotted a side door they could use to enter with stealth.  However, Goliath, being as he was, folded his wings and dove to gather speed, crashing through a large skylight on the roof.  

Xanatos simply shrugged  "So much for the subtle approach …Oh well, when in Rome…" he smiled under his armour, raised the laser on his wrist, and shot a large hole in the side of the building and flew in.  The rest of the clan quickly followed suit one way or another.

            The entire group was ready with weapons drawn and crouched in fighting stances.  Matt had some body armor and a lightning gun pointed, both were similar to Macbeth's.  Xanatos and his robot had energy weapons ready, and Hudson's sword was unsheathed.  They all looked around and quickly found their enemy.  He was standing next to a large crate; about seven feet tall and weapons were all over it.  He was obviously caught by surprise.  He looked as if they'd caught him in mid-step.  

            "Where are Elisa and Angela!?" ordered Goliath in his most intimidating tone.

            "Uh…well," the stranger stammered for a moment, but then a golden glow came from the amulet around his neck and he quickly regained his composure.  After apparently suffering some sort of headache he seemed to regain that and a lot more, since he stood straight as a board, crossed his arms over his chest, and his face took on an arrogant and angry scowl.  "You were supposed to wait until they returned on their own," he said to the group like he was an annoyed leader who had to remind the people under his command what their orders had been.

            "Sorry.  Lately we haven't been very good at waiting patiently," Brooklyn said with his familiar anger and sarcasm, his eyes glowing as brightly as those of the others (those who _could_ make their eyes glow).

            "Hmph…Obviously," the stranger said with annoyance.  "I suggest you leave now and work on your patience," he continued with a smile.  Then it disappeared as he said angrily, "Before I'm forced to _insist_ that you leave."

            "Last time I checked pal, you were outnumbered about nine-to-one," mused Bluestone angrily, pointing his weapon at the stranger.

            "There's an important rule of battle you should be mindful of detective: 'Know thy enemy,'" the stranger said confidently.  "And I _know_ who I'm fighting.  Do you?"

            "Yer holding two members of our clan, lad.  That's all we _need_ to know," said Hudson pointing his sword at the stranger.

            A knowing smile crossed the stranger's face again, he also laughed slightly, "Oh you have **no** idea what you or the others are getting yourselves into Hudson," he said warningly.  

But his anxious urge for battle was currently screaming for release.

            And fate has decided to start laughing at him. 

            A disembodied computer voice spoke up, "Standard log entry on test subject: Complete.  Full Report on termination of test subject: Complete.  Full archival lockdown: Complete.  Now commencing protective shut-down procedure."  Then the voice stopped and a few of the machines, which were blinking with various lights a few moments ago, were now dark, so they were obviously turned-off.  

Could your timing be any **worse**! thought the stranger angrily.  The Gargoyles and their allies looked around for a source to the voice for a second, but quickly gave up, turning their attention to the stranger as they began to grasp the implications of what the computer's voice had just said.  

Then Broadway stepped forward with anger on his face, "Who was that test subject?" 

The stranger said nothing.

"Was it Angela?!" Broadway yelled with both anger and sadness brewing in him.

"Was it Elisa?" Goliath growled.

"If I said that it were either of them," the stranger said.  "Would it make any difference as to what you're about to do?" he asked, his voice still carrying the over-confidence they detected before.  He also simply stared holes through all of them. 

            Goliath rumbled ominously,  "Frankly… No.  You are still going to payfor **all** your crimes!" Goliath said acidly, and coldly pointing one of his talons at him.  The stranger was about to respond, but after Goliath pointed his talon, most of the others let out a battle cry and the gargoyles, the real gargoyles, lunged forward for the attack.  

Matt was about to join them but was held back by Xanatos' hand on his shoulder.  "I believe this situation falls under the jurisdiction of the 'Gargoyle Justice System.'" He commented.  "Don't you agree detective?" he finished.  Matt reluctantly stayed behind to observe the fight and be backup…like it was going to be needed.  

The stranger then simply went into a fighting stance.  Simply turning his left side to face his opponents, clenched fists slightly raised to his side (an over-confident stance if Xanatos ever saw one), and… an anxious, almost excited grin on his face.

"As I thought.  BRING IT ON!" the stranger yelled.  This is not a good idea, but I just can't help myself he thought, amused at the situation.  Look up a voice said warningly in his mind.  He must have been too deep in thought because he barely noticed that Bronx was only a few feet from him…

            Bronx was within striking distance first; he lunged, intent on digging his claws into his opponent's chest.  The stranger caught the beast in mid air.  Bronx clamped down on the strangers left forearm, sinking his teeth into the stranger's flesh and stopping at bone.  After a couple of seconds of struggling with the snarling, snapping mass of the dog-goyle, the stranger threw him off, sending Bronx crashing into a couple of crates to the right.  But he received a rather deep cut on his forearm and claw marks on his upper arms as a result of Bronx's attack.  

            Goliath was the closest to the stranger at that time and started off with vicious tackle that sent him and the stranger through a wall and into an open part of the warehouse.  After tumbling for a few metres and getting to their feet they started trading blows.  Punches and kicks flew between the two combatants.  Goliath's strikes kept forcing the stranger to stumble back because of their strength.  While the stranger learned that Goliath had a stone jaw, so his punches didn't affect the massive gargoyle in this angered state, not as much as he had hoped.   His kicks didn't do much better since it only seemed to piss Goliath off, as he caught a kick to his ribs, grabbed the stranger and threw him through some nearby crates with a crash.

            After another minute of the Wanderer getting thrown around like a sack of potatoes, he finally countered by ducking under Goliath's arms as he lunged, and dove.  Using both his arms as he slid between Goliath's legs; he tripped Goliath off-balance and before a single talon hit the ground, the Wanderer grabbed him by the tail, spun him in a circle with the momentum and threw him into a wall nearby, cracking it.

As Goliath slumped to the floor, the trio had formed a plan of attack.  Lex curled up, got picked up by Broadway and was thrown at the stranger's chest like a cannonball.  It worked too.  Lex plowed into the stranger with enough force to knock him off his feet and back two metres.  He quickly recovered though and tossed Lex off of him with both his legs.  After a brief second to catch the wind that was just knocked out of him, the stranger did a kick-up and quickly went from being flat on his back to standing on his feet and ready to fight.

            But he barely got to his feet when Brooklyn came in with a right punch that connected with the stranger's already bruised and sore jaw.  He stumbled a couple of steps back but quickly recovered and blocked the left punch that Brooklyn just shot out with right forearm.  The stranger then struck Brooklyn under his beak with his left elbow, then quickly spun around Brooklyn's side and planted that same left elbow into the middle of Brooklyn's back, smack-dab in the middle of the space between his wing joints.  An incredibly sharp pain shot through Brooklyn's body and he let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground.  He simply lay there in great pain for a time.  While the stranger didn't give him a second look as he continued to fight the others.

            Lexington had gotten back up and while the stranger's back was turned, after he jumped aside from Broadway's lung, Lex took the opening he saw.  He quickly leapt up and covered the stranger's face with his one of his wings, saying "Guess Who?!" while he pounded his target's skull with his free hand.  

After a few moments of muffled, mostly unintelligible curses about a 'mutant flying-squirrel' and a few dizzying shots on the head, the stranger slapped his palms on either side of Lex's head, stunning him.  Then grabbed the little olive-green gargoyle's shoulder and threw him down on top of Brooklyn with impressive strength.  

Just as he turned around, Broadway grabbed him into a massive rib-crunching bear hug.  The portly gargoyle brought the stranger off his feet to keep him from getting any kind of balance or leverage.  Struggling fiercely to get free, even with Broadway's crushing grip, in which the stranger could hear his own bones starting to buckle.  The Wanderer tried all he could to get free.  

"Nice to see you too, Broadway," the stranger wheezed.  Then swung his head back, and head-butted Broadway in the face.  It didn't work, Broadway's grip didn't loosen.  If at first you don't succeed…, the stranger thought, as he brought his head back again Try, try again, then brought it down again on Broadway's face.  On that attempt Broadway let go.  The aqua coloured gargoyle was then kicked in the stomach tilting him forward, and then the spinning roundhouse kick from the stranger to the space between Broadway's wing joints, kept him down. 

            The stranger paused, winced in pain and held his ribs: possibly broken, definitely cracked.  As the stranger made a quick examination of his injuries, two glowing eyes came up from the shadowed area behind him that he had backed near to.  Also glint came off a piece of metal that came up and formed into a certain familiar sword.  

The stranger sensed something.  His eyes moved to his left and at the last second, and he quickly ducked under Hudson's slash.  He kept it from taking his head off, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid losing a few hairs off the top of his head in the process.  The stranger then twisted and punched the aging warrior in the gut.  The blow knocked the wind clean out of Hudson and he fell to his knees gasping for air.  

            The stranger then slowly got to his feet and faced Hudson.  "Impressive, ancient one.  Few people can sneak-up _that_ close to me, nowadays," he said with actual praise in his voice between heavy breaths.  Then a deep rumbling growl came from behind him…

            Just as he turned, the only thing he saw was a purple blur that came straight to his chest with crushing force.  The Wanderer was knocked into a steel support beam, causing an audible Clang and specs of dust to fall from the ceiling.  Goliath had recovered and was now back in the fight.  He was also about to deliver a deadly thrust kick, but the stranger swerved out of the way, leaving Goliath to strike the support beam instead.  He left a sizeable dent in the support beam's structure.  After quickly finding his opponent again, Goliath got back into a fighting stance, growling fiercely with eyes glowing a bright white.

            The two of them began to slowly circling each other, ready for the next move.  The stranger rubbed the sore spot where Goliath had struck him, "You and the others are far stronger than I originally thought, Goliath," he praised.  He then charged, jumped up, and delivered several mid-air thrust kicks to Goliath's chest before landing.  "This fight has already become incredibly _thrilling_," he finished, smiling wickedly.

            Well, I'm glad you're having fun came the voice again, although sarcastically this time.

            Oh. Shut-Up! the stranger thought back.  Frankly, this is all, your fault anyway…

            Just then he heard Goliath speak up, "It's about to get even more… _thrilling_," Goliath said ominously.  Those kicks barely hurt him.  The other gargoyles had somehow also recovered enough to continue fighting and began surrounding the stranger.  "Everyone …NOW!"

            All the gargoyles, except Hudson who was still trying to catch his breath, jumped the stranger and dog-piled on top of him.  All of them using their own weight and muscle to try to hold him down, even Bronx who was currently clamped down on one of his legs.  The stranger struggled fiercely, better than most of them expected, an animal's growl had also started coming from him as he struggled to get free, but they still held him fast.  

But something unexpected happened…

The stranger's eyes began to glow like a gargoyles and his amulet glowed an even brighter golden light.            "AAAAAAA-HIYAAAA!" he screamed as a fiery golden aura exploded from his body and flung the gargoyles off.   

They all flew at least a dozen or more feet and landed quite roughly.  Brooklyn and Lexington crashed into some larges wooden crates.  Broadway and Bronx just skidded across the floor a few metres more and thumped into a wall.  While Goliath knocked over the large mainframe he got thrown into.  After about a minute of pained groans, the group began to stir.

            "Well… that was unexpected," Xanatos commented from the sidelines.

            "Okay…" Brooklyn began, dusting sawdust out of his mane and removing a small plank from between his horns.  "Someone mind telling me what the hell just happened?" he growled as tried to get back to his feet, a slight burning sensation still all over his body.

             "We just got our tails handed to us," groaned Lexington, rubbing his head.  "Well, at least it seems to have taken more out of **him** than us."  He said pointing to where the stranger was.

            The stranger was on all fours, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely.  He looked exhausted from what he just did.  Whatever he just did, it took a lot out of him.  The golden glow coming from his amulet started to fade and it began slowly blinking, as if it were losing power.  "Dammit…Shouldn't've… done that," he began. "Used… too much… energy… yesterday," he muttered to himself between heavy breaths.

            Hudson finally caught his breath and saw his opportunity.  Hudson picked up his sword and charged.  In the meantime, the other gargoyles got help from Xanatos, Matt and the Steel Clan robot.  The others were still dizzy and needed a little help to keep from falling over, which Goliath did once, before Xanatos started bracing him to keep the massive lavender gargoyle on his feet.  Goliath's weight started giving Xanatos' strength enhancing armour quite the work out too. 

Hudson was about to attack the stranger, but the stranger quickly dodged his attack by rolling forward a couple of times and lifted his hand to his weapons locker.  "Stryker!" he said loudly and a Japanese katana flew from the weapons-stand and into his hands.  Just in time to spin it and block Hudson's sword from coming down across his left shoulder. 

             Then the two of them exchanged various slashes, parries, thrusts and counters with equal skill for a few moments then locked swords and came face to face.  "Well fought, laddie," groaned Hudson.  "But ya best be givin up," he continued clenching his teeth with effort, but he still flashed a knowing smile.

            "I was trained as a Saiyan warrior," the stranger growled.  "I.  Never.  Surrender!"

            The two broke apart, exchanged a few more slashes and blocks, then locked-up again.  Hudson noticed the stranger was shaking from his efforts.

            "A what?  Who do ya think yer fooling laddie?" Hudson asked chuckling a little.  "Whatever ya call yer self; yer still too weak to be finishing this."

            "Physically perhaps," the stranger began. "But mentally… hardly.  My mind will **make** my body do whatever I want it to, for as long as I want it to.  Despite any 'protests' it may make!" the stranger growled with the final effort of pushing Hudson off.

After another few moments of sword fighting, Hudson found a chance to use his best move, one that never fails and has no way to counter.  It was lethal… and unbeatable.

Hudson lured the flat edge of the stranger's sword behind his own; both were placed low in front of them.  Hudson then grabbed the stranger's wrist and brought both their swords behind his head, over his shoulders (wings caped to prevent accidental slashing).  Hudson's sword was in his right hand while the blade was draped over his shoulders, the tip pointing to the left.  The blade of the stranger's sword was behind Hudson's, giving Hudson no control of whether or not his sword would move.   It would appear that the stranger has gained control of the fight… how wrong that was.  

            Appearances can be deceiving.

            "This battle's over laddie," mused Hudson confidently.

            Hudson then pushed the stranger's wrist away (the stranger's odd weight positioning had him off balance) he was thusly spun around off-balance.  The next move would then finish him off, with a slash to the stranger's neck… That is, if the stranger hadn't somehow grabbed a small blade from somewhere on his person and blocked the last attack.  

Hudson's jaw dropped to his chest in shock, as his best move, the one that was supposed to be unbeatable, was just beaten.  

"Oh how true!" the stranger said mockingly in Hudson's moment of shock.  It gave the stranger enough time to slam his sword-holding-right-fist, into the side of Hudson's face, and kick the gargoyle's legs out from under him, sending him to the ground.

            The two warriors just looked at each other for a few moments.  Hudson simply stared wide-eyed in shock at the stranger.  The stranger stood over Hudson, and stared.  While breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple wounds.  His sword started to slowly lower, until its blade touched the floor.  

            "You… you know that move," Hudson said more as an unbelievable statement than a question.

            "Yes," he answered simply.  The golden glow beginning to fade from his amulet as he visibly seemed to relax, "But how do you?"

Hudson didn't have time to respond, a powerful arch of electricity shot out and struck the floor only inches from the stranger's feet.  The stranger began to tense up and the amulet glowed bright gold again, he turned and stared at Matt as he pointed the lightning gun at him.

            "Hold it right there!" he commanded, switching into cop-mode at the moment.  "Unless you want me to turn you into a human bug-zapper."

            The stranger only began growling like an angry wolf.

            The new Steel clan robot stood beside Matt wielding a large laser rifle.  Undoubtedly the machine's aim was going to be virtually perfect and dead-on, so the stranger didn't dare make any sudden moves.

            "Good.  Now just put the weapon down and we'll talk about all this.  No one else needs to get hurt," Matt said.

            The stranger jammed his sword into the floor making it stick out like a flagpole.  Then raised his arms to his sides in a crucifix pose.  The sleeves of his jacket were unusually long and covered his hands.

            Hudson soon snapped out of his surprised stupor and shouted, "HE STILL HAS A KNIFE!" he yelled quickly.

            "WHAT?!" Matt said in surprise and momentarily took his gaze off the stranger looked at Hudson.  Big Mistake.

            Matt's momentary distraction was more than enough for the stranger to capitalize on.  With an evil grin and blinding, almost unbelievable speed, his left arm swung forward and the dagger he had used to best Hudson, which was hidden up his sleeve, flew forth.  Before Matt realized what was happening the knife implanted itself in the lightning gun he was wielding.  The gun sparked and shorted out and the feedback forced Matt to drop it before his hand was burned too badly.  Thankfully it wasn't hit in such a way to make it explode or Matt would have lost an entire hand, instead of only receiving a large static shock, and slight burn.

            The steel clan was a little faster and after a quick pump of the rifle, a red bolt of energy was launched.  The stranger was also faster and grabbed his sword to reflect the laser in a harmless direction.  The robotic gargoyle quickly switched tactics:  after a quick adjustment and another pumping of the rifle, it emitted a humming sound that was growing in pitch…  

Oh Shit, It's charging! thought the stranger.  

A couple of seconds later the Steel-Clan robot discharged its laser.  A thicker red beam lanced out toward the stranger.  Bracing himself with both his hands on the flat part of his sword, the strange managed to deflect the laser, but his sword was knocked from his grasp.  While the stranger gripped his hand, which was smoking right now, the robot charged again.   

The Wanderer looked up at the robot as it pointed the barrel of its gun at him and took aim.  "I… will not," the laser reached its full charge once again, "be defeated…" the crystal amulet began to glow a bright gold again, and the robot fired, "BY YOU!"  His eyes glowed and a purple beam energy shot forth from his hand.  The two energy beams collided and with a brilliant white flash followed by a small explosion.  

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING HERE!" yelled Brooklyn over the noise of the power clash, and blocking his vision with his wings.

"It be like what that Quarryman said…" Hudson yelled back as he began to move away. "… A demon!"

            The robot would have fired again but that last discharge overheated the unit and almost melted most of the circuitry.  The rifle had to be discarded.  Trying to fire it again would cause the weapon to explode and damage the robot.  It quickly took a few steps forward readying itself to charge the Wanderer but…

            "Stand-down!" ordered Xanatos.  "He's not going anywhere," the robot thusly followed instructions and stepped back behind Xanatos.  "Go get two restraint-launchers."

            The Wanderer somehow managed to get to his feet and began inching his way across the wall, his better arm used to steady himself against the wall.  He only got a couple of feet before his wrist was slammed against the wall and was restrained by some sort of manacle that was lodging itself into the wall.  He couldn't budge it, not in his severely weakened state.  He then looked over and saw Xanatos holding some sort of launching device, which was just fired.

            "Leaving so soon?" the billionaire asked, grinning beneath his armour as he, and his robot, raised the device and took aim.  Ready to launch several more restraints should they be needed.

            "Would you believe I left a pie in the oven in Siberia?" the Wanderer asked sarcastically.  He gave a few more tugs at the manacle with anything he could muster, but it didn't move a single millimeter. "Alright… looks like you have me."

            "I knew these things **had** to come in handy sometime," Xanatos said to himself.  "Muah," giving the weapon an appreciative mock-kiss through his armour, since he didn't waste the money used to develop them, after all.

            The other gargoyles slowly stalked towards the Wanderer, eyes glowing.  The clan gathered around, they did **not** look happy.  Goliath stepped forward grabbed the Wanderer by the throat and slammed him against the wall, raising him a few feet up as well.  He simply stood there growling at him.

            "What have you done to Elisa and Angela?" Goliath asked in the low threatening tone that he did so well.

            "Nothing," the Wanderer said in a rasping voice, struggling to get air, his face starting to change colours and the amulet he wore was not emitting any kind of light.

            Goliath didn't believe him.  He then slammed into the wall again to emphasize his point, "LIAR!  TELL ME!" he roared.

            "Nothing."

            Goliath roared angrily.  Then in a fit of rage, grabbed Xanatos' restraint launcher and, for lack of a better word, 'stapled' the stranger's neck to the wall.  Keeping him pinned against the wall and suspended in the air.  The stranger gasped even harder, trying anything to get more oxygen into his system.

            Goliath was about to being clawing at the Wanderer's exposed body, or bashing his skull into a gooey red paste, but no sooner had he begun to raise his massive, talon-covered hand for the first strike when…

"FATHER, STOP!!" he was stopped suddenly by a familiar voice from behind him.  But it couldn't be…

The bright light in Goliath's eyes immediately faded and his expression changed from one of hatred, to one of shock and surprise.  "Angela?" breathed Goliath.  

The rest of group turned and gasped at what they saw…

"Angela?" the other gargoyles said in amazement.  All their jaws had dropped so far, that they were halfway to China by now.  But it was true… the lavender gargress was alive and well, running towards them.

"ANGELA" the group yelled happily and ran towards her.  Surrounding her with friends, cheerful hugs, and questions galore.  Broadway was so happy to see his love alive that he hugged her a little too tightly.  

After Angela assured him, assured them all, that she was all right she pushed her way through the group and ran towards her father.  He was still dumbfounded and speechless at the latest turn of events.  His daughter was alive, but he could have sworn that she was killed like the computer said so.  Was he hallucinating or something?  Or had he simply misunderstood?  Goliath didn't even realize he still had the stranger supported against the wall like some sort of wall poster.

"Little…help here…if it's not too much trouble," the stranger said choking for air, his free arm trying to remove the manacle from around his neck while his legs flailed wildly.

"Father get him down," Angela insisted.  "Father…" she said, pleadingly.  Goliath was still speechless, but he still managed to at least look at the stranger.  His face was turning an even deeper purple than Goliath could ever manage.  

"Air!" the stranger squeaked quietly, with a pleading tone in his voice.  With that and another look at Angela's pleading eyes, Goliath finally gave in and yanked the manacles from the wall, causing the stranger to fall to the ground.  He landed with a thud; "*Gasp* Whoa…*cough, cough* Man, I was in the tunnel," he said weakly.

Angela walked up to the stranger and knelt down next to him, "Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.  Genuine concern was written all over her face.  He nodded silently, still trying to catch his breath.  She then helped him get to his feet having him lean on her shoulder.

Now the Clan was confused.  Angela's kind and compassionate attitude towards others, while nothing out of the ordinary for her, seemed somewhat strange when directed to this Wanderer.

"Uh, Angela," Lex began.  Angela looked at him in acknowledgement. "Why are you being so nice to this guy?"  The question was blunt, but one of them had to say it, and Lex came to his senses first.

"Because Joshua's my friend Lex, that's why.  He saved my life from those Quarrymen," Angela responded a little upset about being asked such a question.  "How could you ask me such a question?"

"Well…uhm…" Lex failed to come up with what to say next, so Brooklyn jumped in…

"Let's just say he made… an _impression_," he began with his usual wit.  "Mainly, that of his fists and feet on various body parts," he finished, rubbing his sore beak.  The others agreed while pointing out the various injuries they sustained in their battle with the stranger.

"Oh… I see.  But it must have been a misunderstanding," she then looked at her friend. "Wasn't it?" she asked warningly.

"Of course it was," he said, almost insulted by the implication… almost.  "But they'll obviously have questions to ask.  The first of which I'll answer right now," Joshua said.  "Goliath.  Elisa is in a spare room right over there," he continued pointing the way.

"Is she well?" Goliath asked quickly.  At the moment he didn't care how this person seemed to know what he was thinking at the moment.  His thoughts were only on his beloved.

"Not a scratch," he began, holding up his hands.  "The sedative I used on her will have worn off by now, so just a little nudge should be all she needs to wake up!"  He steadily had to raise his voice so Goliath could hear him, since he was bounding towards Elisa 'on all eight cylinders' as the saying goes, or more appropriately 'on all fours.'

Goliath quickly reached the room indicated and half-opened, half pulled the door off its hinges.  The door was unlocked but he was a gargoyle in a hurry.  As he stepped in he saw her sleeping on a makeshift bed in the back of the room.  Goliath quickly went and kneeled down next to her.  After letting out a relieved sigh, he simply admired her beauty for a moment, thinking about how much he loved her and how frightened, actually frightened, he had been about the thought of her being hurt or worse.  Goliath gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  She then began to stir.

"Goliath?  How long was I out?" she said in a tired daze.

"I would guess, over twelve hours," he responded kindly.

"Twelve hours?!" she said sitting up quickly in surprise.  She instantly regretted it, for the blood rush she received from her quick movements. How could I have been out so long?  she thought to herself.  "Angela…"

"She's alright," Goliath interrupted.  "She's also un-hurt, and apparently 'friends' with the person we were worried about."  Goliath sounded totally unconvinced that this Wanderer could be trusted, even if Angela did.

"Friends?  What did that guy hit me with?" Elisa was also surprised and unconvinced about the stranger being trustworthy.  "Goliath, what's been happening?"

After a brief explanation of their 'little scuffle' with the Wanderer the two of them stepped out of the little room, which might have been some sort of office if the building was still being legally used.  Joshua, as he was called, was seen limping around the area one his own with a staff being used as a crutch.  The other gargoyles (Angela was closest, probably to help her friend if he stumbled), Xanatos and Matt followed him.  Everyone, except for Angela, was probably trying to keep a cautious eye on him to make sure he wasn't planning any tricks.  

After he apparently checked things on various large pieces of equipment and gathering up various other, smaller pieces of equipment into a large 'bin' near the armoury stand, he turned and saw Goliath and Elisa.  The two were then pointed out to the others, the other gargoyles then rushed over to greet Elisa.  After finishing the warm hellos with a hug for Angela, Elisa and the others approached Joshua.  Elisa had a rather 'upset' look on her face.

"Ah, Good evening Detective Maza.  I trust you slept well?"  Joshua greeted her kindly.

Elisa then angrily planted her foot in his groin… again.  He doubled over but stayed on his feet.  Then a right fist across his chin finished to job and he was on the floor, "No thanks to you!" Elisa stated angrily.  Her first instinct would have been to reach for her gun, but it was removed while she slept.

"I guess I had that one coming," he stated as he tried to stand up again.  As he pushed himself off the floor everyone couldn't help but notice the rather large puddle of blood that formed beneath him.

"Joshua you're bleeding," Angela said in a worried tone.

"Yeah… I noticed," he said dryly. "Fido there has a good set of incisors," he finished pointing at Bronx.  Bronx only gave him, what can only be described as, a proud smile.  

"This isn't funny.  These wounds need to be tended to," Angela scolded as she examined the cuts on his arms.  But when she tried to help he pushed her hand away.

"Your clan has questions.  I have answers.  _Then_ I'll take care of these injuries, but until then I'll be fine," Joshua declared sternly.

"_Who_ and _what_ are you?" Goliath spoke sternly with his arms crossed and a serious glare in his eyes.  He didn't care about being polite at the moment.

"My name is Joshua and I'm a wanderer.  Wanderer being the shortest answer,"  Joshua responded.  He offered Goliath his hand but the lavender giant didn't budge.

"I can't wait to hear the long version," Matt commented.  "Hey, now here's a question that I want answered," Matt began, with more than a bit of annoyance in his voice.  "How is it that you seem to know so much about all of us?"

"Uh well… It's a bit of a long story… and kind of hard to explain," the Wanderer said.  He seemed a bit nervous about something, as if he wasn't sure about what to say or how to say it.  But Angela stepped to his defense…

"If you don't want to tell us…" Angela began with her usual comforting tone.

"No no no, it isn't anything like that, child," Joshua said with a chuckle.  "It's just that I can't give you all a full explanation of _all_ your questions tonight," he continued.  Then with a severe pain in his sides, he continued again in a strained voice, "As you can guess, I'm not exactly feeling up to an intense interrogation right now. Cough, cough," after coughing hoarsely they all saw him spitting up blood.  It indicated his internal injuries.

"We have to get him back to the castle," Angela stated quickly a she went to her friend's side.

Everyone else looked a little uneasy to give aid to this enigma of a person.  They knew so little about him and he knew so much about them… too much in fact.  But the innocent look in Angela's eyes, the puppy-dog-eyes that some kids learn to give their parents in order to get what they want, silently pleaded to them until most of them give in.

Broadway was the first to step forward.  But his assistance was also rejected.

"If you insist that we go to the castle.  Then allow me to get us there," Joshua requested.

"And how are you going to manage that?"  Xanatos asked.

"By using some of my energy to move us to the castle," Joshua answered.  "No, no and no.  As far as I know I am not Fey, or a sorcerer, or anything else magically inclined," he added.  After a few moments of discussion about whether to trust him, Angela spoke up…

"If all of you can't trust him, then trust me," she stated confidently.  "He wouldn't hurt us on purpose.  He's willing to help us.  Like he helped me."

"Well… if you trust'em Angela… then that'll do for me," Broadway said stepping forward.  After a couple more moments of indecisiveness the rest of the clan and their allies, gave in and were (cautiously) willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  However, some were still hoping that they wouldn't regret this later.

First Joshua had some instructions to give out:  he asked that the large crate he was packing earlier be brought closer, that Owen be called and asked to go stand in the Castle's courtyard, and that they all gather up what they brought with them.  After following his instructions the clan all gathered around him.  His final instruction was that they have some sort of physical contact with him.  Angela placed her hand on his shoulder, Broadway's hand on her shoulder, and all the rest following suit by having some sort of direct or indirect contact that ended with Joshua, even the steel clan robot.  

After everything was ready, Joshua held his fore- and middle fingers to the middle of his forehead, closed his eyes in concentration, and then the crystal amulet weakly began to glow a golden colour again.  But, before any of them could react the group of gargoyles and humans disappeared, leaving behind only a small shockwave of dust to spread across the floor.

***************************   

Castle Wyvern Courtyard…

            Owen Burnett stood patiently in the castle's vast courtyard.  A few minutes ago his employer called and told him to go stand in the castle's main courtyard until they all returned.  Owen did as he was instructed expecting to wait well over fifteen maybe twenty minutes for the group to arrive.  But, after a couple of minutes of waiting, Owen witnessed a sight that had even the Puck reeling in surprise.

            Several metres in front of him the group he had been patiently waiting for, just suddenly appeared out of thin air, sending a slight shockwave in all directions.  After he got over his initial surprise (which of course no one would be able to see, even if they were standing inches in front of him), he took a quick headcount and discovered that everyone that was supposed to have returned has returned…plus one.  For some reason the enemy they were going to face was with them as well.

            "I take it that we will be having company?"  Owen asked Xanatos in his usual even and emotionless tone.

            "Apparently so," Xanatos responded, still in a bit of a shocked state about what just happened.

            "I hope this isn't a bad time to mention this, but I have about 5 minutes of useful consciousness left.  Well, four and three-quarters now," Joshua said as he spoke up then collapsed, but maintained consciousness.  Everyone quickly gathered round to see what was wrong with him.  Then Joshua elaborated, "I've been hiding most of my injuries.  I'm in worst shape than I let on.  I've also used up the last bit of my energy to get us all here."

            "Is there anything we can do to help you," asked Goliath flatly.

            "Just bring me that crate of mine," he answered.  "I have something in it that'll help."  The crate was brought over to him and he opened it slightly and brought out another small case with a red cross on it.  After opening the medical kit, all he brought out was some sort of injection device and a couple of vials of liquid.

            "I think it'll take a lot more than that to patch you up," said Matt.

"You'd be surprised," Joshua chuckled.  He then quickly began setting some of his broken bones including a few ribs, and popping his left shoulder back into its socket.  He didn't cry out in pain, he barely flinched, which is more than can be said of the rest of the people in attendance.  Even Owen twitched slightly at the sickening sounds of bone being crated together back into position.  

After that was done, he removed his tattered and torn black coat and placed it in the crate, then sealed it again.  This allowed everyone to get a rather sickening view of the large gashes on his arms and the multiple large bruises as well.  

"Where's the best place to get a full day's worth of sun here?  Preferably, not in the way of the gargoyles," he asked as he injected himself with the contents of the blue vial.

  "I would imagine, that atop that structure is what you are requesting," Owen answered, as unemotional as ever, pointing to one of the castle's central structures.  "Sunlight shines on that particular part of the castle almost every minute throughout the day."

"Perfect," Joshua exclaimed. "Someone, please get me up there."

Xanatos and his robot stepped forward.  They picked Joshua up and onto their shoulders.  Then using their rocket jets, the three of them shot up to the top of the indicated structure.  Goliath and the others all followed shortly.  Soon they were all on top of the building, probably used for the princess' living quarters, and wondering what was going to happen next.

"What does he need sunlight for? And dawn is hours away.  What's he gonna do?" Brooklyn muttered to Lexington as he climbed.  

"I think _I_ might have an idea of what.  But I think you'll have to see it to believe it," Angela added from Brooklyn's other side.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

Angela didn't answer.  She just increased her rate of climb.  

Soon, they were all on top of the structure and gathered around the subject of discussion.  Joshua was kneeling atop the building a few feet away from everyone else.  He began preparing the second vial, which was grey in colour.  Just as it was ready, and Joshua looked as if he was about to inject himself, Elisa spoke up…

"Hey wait a minute," she said commandingly.  Joshua paused and looked at her, "Just what are you going to pump yourself with anyway?  If it's a sedative, it looks like enough to drop an elephant."

"A Rhino, actually," he stated matter-of-factly.  "But no it's not a sedative, or a stimulant, or a narcotic.  Just to cover all the bases."

"Then what is it?"  Broadway asked.

He gave them a sly grin, "Just watch," and injected himself straight into his heart.  Once the vial was drained of it's contents, he stuffed the injection device into his belt.  

He shifted his weight and got into a kneeling position, with one arm over his right knee and the other curled into a fist and placed on the ground in front of him, and his head slightly bowed.  It was as if he was posing, like a gargoyle did when greeting the dawn.  That's when they heard it…

The sound was a slight crackling, the crackling of stone.  A sound that signals that a gargoyle's daily rest was beginning.  Elisa had heard that sound countless times, so there was no mistaking it.  But this was as surprising as if she'd never heard it before.  Joshua's limbs stiffened and turned grayish in colour.  A few seconds later, a solemn stone figure was crouched in front of the shocked group.

"Whoa," "Jalapena," "No way," or "By the Dragon…" in a hushed volume, was the general reaction over most of them.  While Owen and Xanatos only gave responses like, "Intriguing" or "Fascinating"

"Don't worry everyone," Angela began, stepping in front of everyone with an understanding smile on her face.  "It's just what it looks like.  The Stone sleep will heal all his injuries and rejuvenate him."

"But…How?" Goliath stammered, while the others, mouths still agape, started to visually inspect him.  They didn't dare touch him for fear of breaking him while he slept…if even they could call it that.

"He must've used what was in those vials to cause it," Angela explained.  "Just like he used them on me."

"Lass, what do ye mean?" Hudson began, but couldn't finish his train of thought because he was still a bit shocked.

Angela turned towards Joshua and cloaking her wings.  She then began to explain, "After he saved me from the Quarrymen, he brought me to his home and began to treat my injuries.  From what he told me, some of them were pretty serious and couldn't be properly healed by turning to stone for the day.  And dawn was hours away anyway.  So before he could let me sleep, he made sure that most of my wounds were properly treated.  Making sure bones were set and some other things that I don't really understand.  But, it all stretched into the morning…past dawn."

"Wait a minute…" Lex exclaimed at the sudden realization.

"So you mean…" Elisa began.

"Yes," Angela interrupted with a happy smile.  "_That's_ why he's my friend.  _That's_ why I've been defending him.  It's because I owe him a special debt that I may never be able to repay," she paused and remembered something that brought a tear to her eye. "Because of him… I saw the sunrise."

***********************************************************************************

So, major developments here:  The Wanderer is actually and friend and not a foe (I **_know_** I fooled a some of you out there!)  Angela is perfectly all right and has seen the sun for the first time.  An emotional event for a gargoyle as you can imagine.  But how did he manage it? And what really did he disintegrate in that tank earlier if not Angela? (Not that I think anyone will be complaining)    Check out my next chapter for the answers to these questions and more, but hopefully only to have even more questions asked.  =^)

Okay that's about it.  ARGH I _still_ didn't get to the origin story.  Oh well more suspense and drama I guess and that's always good.  So, PLEASE tell me what you think.  K? =^)

++ Aerie or Eyrie…does anyone know the _real_ spelling.  The ones the producers would use?++


End file.
